Scary Fic
by Maru-snape
Summary: Basado en Scary Movie, no todo... Harry es ahora El Elegido y junto a sus amigos y algunas estrellas invitadas, deberá luchar contra Voldemort
1. Default Chapter

" Scary Fic"  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, pero con severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers (que tambien posee a bugs bunny y al pato lucas , además de otros memorables personajes) yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Autora : Maru - Snape  
  
Género : Parodia / humor  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y /o no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
Y algunas menciones especiales de algunas películas.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////  
  
Capítulo 1 : Reunión con Morfeo  
  
Escena 1 : Llamados telefónicos  
  
Nos encontramos en una humilde casa muggle en las afueras de Londres. Allí se hallaba una chica de quince años alta de pelo castaño y enmarañado : Hermione Granger. Es cerca de medianoche , esta chica se encuentra solita en su casa. Sus padres se habían ido a un congreso de dentistas y no venían hasta el lunes por la mañana. O sea ¡fin de semana sin padres! Hermione se encontraba en la salita mirando una película " piratas del caribe, : la maldición del perla negra". Hermione estaba concentrada mirando a Orlando Bloom , un chico que no sabía que era pirata y de pronto se encuentra con la situación de ir a salvar a su amada de las garras del capitán Barbosa con la ayuda del Capitán Jack Sparrow encarnado por Johnny Depp (otro bombón). Mientras la chica se deleitaba con tal hermosos galanes, suena el teléfono...  
  
-Hola- se escuchó la voz de la prefecta y recientemente premio anual de Gryffindor  
  
-¿Cindy?- ahora se escuchaba la voz ponzoñosa de un ser..  
  
-¿qué?, Equivocado, señor - dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida  
  
aquí viven los Granger  
  
-Si, señor- dijo Hermione- pero no soy Cindy, soy Hermione  
  
uh! nagini., me dijiste mal el nombre, escucha cindy , ¿estas sola?  
  
no soy cindy, imbécil, soy hermione, espera ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
yo sé todo, querida, hasta puedo decir que estás en la salita , mirando una película de Orlando Bloom tirada en el sillón junto a tu gato  
  
uh!, pensaba Hermione asustada - tiene razón, y .¿qué.... quieres?  
  
a ti cindy, te quiero a ti, quiero hacerte mía.. jajajaja  
  
y despidiéndose con la mejor malévola risa que le sale de esa asquerosa voz corta la llamada.  
  
Seguro que debe de hacer sido una broma- se decía Hermione- seguro que fue Ron o Harry... y siguió mirando la película... - hermoso.... Orlando... Por favor- se decía mirando al televisor mientras le caía la baba en un babero ya puesto con anterioridad- Sálvame, Orlando, yo me tengo que conformar con Harry o con Snape.... Sálvame....  
  
Después de esa vergonzosa escena, suena el teléfono nuevamente.. Hermione había dejado de gritar "Orlando, Orlando" y se dispuso a entender el teléfono con las manos temblorosas  
  
-Hola-  
  
-Morirás en una semana-  
  
-¿qué?- gritó asustada Hermione-  
  
-¿Mione?  
  
-¿si? Respondió con un hilo de voz  
  
-soy Harry- decía mientras escuchaba que la chica ahora respiraba con normalidad- me equivoqué de número, iba a llamar a Ron  
  
Una voz se escuchó  
  
-¡¡¡Ni para usar el telefono sirves muchacho!!!!-  
  
-Para, tío Vernon, ¿Mione, sigues allí?  
  
-Si, Harry - dijo más segura...  
  
-Sus hermanos me contaron que gracias al señor Malfoy que les donó quinientos galeones, pudieron comprarse un televisor  
  
-¿Malfoy les donó dinero? - preguntó Hermione extrañada- ¿ no estará bromeando?  
  
-no, es 100% en serio, me dijo que les dio ese dinero a los Weasley porque el señor Weasley descubrió que debía muchísimo dinero en la empresa de señal de cable que usa - explicó Harry - y entonces para evitar que se conozca ese vergonzoso episodio, el señor Malfoy les dio quinientos galeones por su silencio y así pudieron comprarse un televisor, un DVD y un teléfono... ah!, y una video-casetera  
  
-Que suerte - exclamó contenta- ¿pero para que dijiste eso?  
  
-ah, porque ellos fueron a alquilar la película "la llamada" y les quería hacer esa broma , porque tu sabes...  
  
-.si, entiendo  
  
-Bueno, debo irme ,Mione , después nos vemos  
  
-Si, Adiós  
  
Hermione colgó el teléfono y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación; se dispuso a dormir...  
  
*****  
  
Escena 2:  
  
Nos encontramos ahora en la sala de estar de la mansión Malfoy, se  
escucha de fondo el rap "without me" y ahí vemos las figuras del famoso  
rapero blanco , Eminem y la de Draco Malfoy , el rapero muggle le estaba  
enseñando a Draco, su oficio.  
Malfoy, quería ser rapero cuando salga de Hogwarts y quiso como maestro a  
Eminem,  
El Sr. Lucius Malfoy primero estaba reacio a tener en su mansión un  
muggle pero después de la insistencia de Draco, lo llamó y lo contrató  
para clases particulares.  
  
muy bien, empecemos,-dijo eminem ¡¡¡si!!!,-dijo draco entusiasmado ,  
  
Después de un rato...  
  
mal, draco mal, es así- le corrigió Eminem....  
  
draco prestaba muchísima atención a su maestro el pensaba que con practica podría ser el mejor rapero blanco del mundo de los brujos.  
  
-draco, sigamos , ahora con "my name is"  
  
en el momento que el rapero encendía el grabador , la imponente figura de lucius malfoy, aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-¿cómo le va a mi hijo? - preguntó no muy interesado- ¿cuándo podrá participar en las competencias?  
  
-bien , señor malfoy lentamente está progresando  
  
-me alegro ,sr. matters , aquí tiene su paga, 200 dólares por la clase de hoy  
  
-gracias, señor,  
  
-padre, estábamos ensayando.- le interrumpió Draco-  
  
-si draco, lo unico que quería era pagarle al señor Matters nada más , sigan muchachos  
  
después de decir esto, Lucius se fue para su estudio y empezó a escribir una nota a su señor, tenía sospechas de algo...  
  
******  
  
Escena 3 : en Hogwarts  
  
Ahora estamos en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, Allí se hallaba "el  
niño que vivió" Harry Potter.  
El mismísimo señor Morfeo, después de la llamada de Hermione, lo mandó a  
buscar por sus hombres y lo trajo a Hogwarts en su coche privado, él dijo  
que se trataba de una causa importante.  
  
Morfeo habló  
  
1. Harry, eres el elegido  
  
1. ¿qué? ¿yo? - preguntó impresionado  
  
1. Si, tú, Harry- le explicó Morfeo- tú te llamas en realidad Neo, y eres  
el elegido, desde ahora, como ya he dicho, te llamarás Neo  
  
1. ¿Neo?¡que feo nombre Morfeo,! - intervino Albus- llámalo simplemente  
Harry  
  
1. Albus, cállate- le dijo Morfeo en tono vehemente- yo sé lo que hago  
  
1. Si, señor - musitó Dumbledore mirando al suelo de su despacho,  
avergonzado  
  
-perfecto, tu querrás saber, quien soy no? -continuó Morfeo  
  
-si- dijo el chico mientras pensaba -"además de "el chico que vivió" tengo que ser "el elegido", porque no fui un simple muggle"  
  
-yo soy el nuevo ministro de la magia, fudge , se ha ido porque lo han encontrado relacionado con lord voldemort, dicen las malas lenguas que Cornelius estuvo en pareja con Riddle, algunos dicen que fue una aventura de una noche, otros no- explicó Morfeo- Rita Skeeter lo ha encontrado en la cama junto a Voldemort, Skeeter publicó la nota y el pobre Cornelius tuvo que irse, y directamente de Zion , me llamaron para que ocupe su lugar.  
  
- Ahh- dijo débilmente Harry- estaba sorprendido, nunca habría creído algo así del ministro, era medio raro, pero él no creía que tanto....  
  
-neo, ahora mismo, te presento a tus compañeros  
  
y se presentaron en el despacho conocidos personajes para Harry, uno de  
ellos era Remus Lupin que se acercó a Harry con su túnica raída y una  
sonrisa a saludarlo  
  
Otro era Dobby, el elfo había sido ascendido a "Cocinero oficial de la  
Orden" y su presencia era muy necesaria.  
  
También vinieron Ginny, que sonrojada saludó a Harry con un beso en la  
mejilla , y por último su "querido" profesor de pociones Severus Snape  
hizo acto de presencia en la sala  
Este venía con una cara de odio, dirigida para Harry y de muy mala gana  
se puso al lado de Lupin para esperar ordenes de Dumbledore o en su  
defecto de Morfeo.  
  
Severus pensaba " no lo puedo creer, Potter, el elegido , ¿qué hago acá  
yo? Yo debería estar en mi despacho preparando clases y corrigiendo, no  
puede ser"  
  
-Falta una, compañeros- se impuso la voz de Morfeo- Ella es la capitana  
de la orden, una chica muy eficaz que está conmigo hace mucho.. la Srta.  
Cindy Sorrow  
  
Ante tal presentación, todos pensaron que se trataba de alguien  
importante, hasta Severus levantó la cabeza, pero lo que llegó los dejó  
completamente asombrados .  
  
La señorita Sorrow, una chica de aproximadamente treinta años, se  
presentó en la sala vestida como si tuviera que ir a un concierto de  
Rock,: pantalón de cuero muy ajustado negro, remera negra de cuero  
también muy ajustada y estaba llena de cadenas y tachas, el pelo lo tenía  
lacio, también negro hasta los hombros.  
  
Severus, al verla se quedó pasmado, "esto es una capitana"  
  
En cambio Cindy al ver al profesor Snape quedó totalmente atontada "este hombre va a ser difícil de domar pero ¡Es divino!!!!"  
  
-¿el es el elegido, morfeo?, pregunto señalando a Snape  
  
-no, - explicó Morfeo- el es Severus Snape, espía de lord Voldemort  
  
- ah! espía de voldie , mucho gusto señor Snape- le dijo Cindy tendiéndole la mano al profesor  
  
Snape la miraba de arriba a bajo con una mirada escrutadora y dijo estrechándole la mano a la chica  
  
mucho gusto, Srta. Sorrow,  
  
dígame Cindy y yo le diré Severus - dijo ella muy animada-  
  
muy bien, falta alguno-dijo Morfeo  
  
-no , ninguno - respondió Severus  
  
esperen - dijo Harry,  
  
si, neo, dijo morfeo  
  
- tengo que llamar a ron y a Hermione , al igual que a Draco  
  
llámalos y vamos, no hay mucho tiempo  
  
si, señor - respondió Harry  
  
******  
  
Escena 4 : la Madriguera  
  
en la casa de ron, parecía que hubiera habido un terremoto, había muebles rotos por todas partes. Ron, esa noche, para celebrar que su padre se había comprado un televisor y una video casetera, y que hubiera llegado la electricidad a su barrio, fue junto a sus hermanos Fred y George, ya que Percy y su padre se encontraban en el ministerio y Ginny y su madre fueron a una reunión a Hogwarts al Blockbuster y alquilaron una película llamada "la llamada" (the ring") esta trataba de que si una persona miraba un tape moría a la semana de haberlo visto en circunstancias extrañas. Cuando llegaron a la casa, pusieron el video y después de cocinar unas palomitas de maíz Se dispusieron a ver la película Cuando terminó , Fred y George apagaron el televisor y cuando subían para sus habitaciones, este se volvió a prender  
  
crees que se rompió Fred- preguntó Ron preocupado  
  
no lo sé desenchúfala -dijo Fred- ¿tu que opinas George?  
  
De pronto sonó el teléfono, Fred atendió ( hacía unos meses que su padre  
lo había comprado)  
  
morirás en una semana (jejeje) y cortaron  
  
¿OH que haremos?- dijo Ron  
  
debe ser una broma , ¿no crees?- dijo Fred  
  
si, ¿tu que crees , George?  
  
Pero George no estaba escuchando, el pelirrojo estaba inmóvil señalando a la horrenda figura que salía del televisor  
  
Samara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! gritaron los tres  
  
Samara asustada por los gritos, y al ver a los pelirrojos también gritó y se escondió en el desván  
  
¿qué haremos con esa tipa aquí,?- preguntó Fred  
  
-no lo sé . dijeron George y Ron al unísono  
  
Nuevamente sonó el teléfono, un tembloroso Ron atendió  
  
-¿hola?  
-Ron, soy yo Harry- dijo el niño que vivió  
  
-Harry , ¿tu llamaste antes? Harry sonriendo dijo- no, yo no llamé  
  
Bueno Harry ¿qué quieres?  
  
Puedes venir a Hogwarts , es un asunto urgente es sobre Volde.....  
  
Que??????  
  
El innombrable, Ron, ven rápido  
  
Y cortó.  
  
-Chicos, ustedes hagan algo con ella, debo irme a Hogwarts,- explicó Ron, se dirigió a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y dijo  
  
-Hogwarts!!!!!  
  
Pero no se dio cuenta que una figura de pelo negro y vestidito blanco lo acompañaba.  
  
*****  
  
Sonó el teléfono en la Mansión Malfoy...  
  
Sonaba nuevamente un rap, este era " The real slim Shady" y esta vez Draco había mejorado,  
  
-Hola,- atendió Marshall  
  
-se encuentra Draco  
  
¿Draco?- dijo el en un inconfundible acento americano  
  
Si, Draco,  
  
espere un momento  
  
Al minuto se escuchó un...  
  
-¿qué pasa Harry?- proveniente de Draco  
  
tienes que venir a Hogwarts es urgente  
  
¿pero que pasa?  
  
Ven, rápido  
  
Está bien, ahora voy, puedo llevar a un amigo?  
  
¿quién el que me atendió?  
  
Si, ese  
  
Está bien , llévalo pero ven rápido  
  
Después de contarle todo a su maestro de rap , Draco , se dirigió junto a él a la chimenea y dijeron juntos "Hogwarts"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione no podía dormirse, el asunto del loco que la llamaba rondaba en su cabeza, completamente desvelada bajó nuevamente al comedor y prendió el televisor. Empezó a hacer zapping, no había nada que le interesara, solo películas para adultos y documentales, apagó el artefacto rendida cuando sonó el teléfono...  
  
Ella temblando lo agarró y respondió hola  
  
Hola Mione  
  
-¿Si?  
  
Soy Harry, escucha no hay tiempo de explicar- dijo Harry rápidamente tómate el autobús noctámbulo y vete para Hogwarts, es muy importante  
  
Si, Harry, dijo temblorosa  
  
Herms, ¿te pasa algo?  
  
No, nada, Lleva el baúl, nos reuniremos en el despacho de Dumbledore, la contraseña es "yo amo a Johnny Depp" ¿entendiste?  
  
Si, todo entendido, Harry, Nos vemos  
  
Adiós  
  
Y cortó  
  
Hermione le dejó una nota a sus padres en la mesa del comedor, y partió con sus pertenencias levantó la varita y al segundo apareció el autobús.  
  
-Hasta donde , señorita? -dijo Stan galantemente -Hogwarts- dijo ella con voz firme  
  
perfecto, 11 sickles, y te damos una taza de chocolate si pagas 15,  
  
esta bien, toma, y le entregó quince monedas de plata  
  
¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó Stan  
  
Hermione,  
  
Lindo nombre, vamos  
  
Y la condujo hacia el interior del vehículo, y la llevó hasta un sector donde habían varias camas, y ella olvidándose del sujeto del teléfono se durmió.  
  
Varias horas después, Stan la despertó anunciándole que habían llegado, ella tomó su chocolate rápidamente y salió del autobús, saludó al conductor Ernie, pero este estaba muy absorto leyendo El Profeta que ni le respondió.  
  
Se internó en el castillo, sin saber lo que se encontraría en el despacho de Dumbledore  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
Espero que les guste.  
  
Lo único que les pido es REWIEWS  
  
Acepto , criticas, saludos, ideas, sugerencias, de todo, menos amenazas y /o virus.  
  
Hasta la próxima!  
  
Maru 


	2. En la mansión Riddle

" Scary Fic"  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, pero con severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers (que tambien posee a bugs bunny y al pato lucas , además de otros memorables personajes) yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Autora : Maru - Snape  
  
Género : Parodia / humor  
  
Rating : PG-13,  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y /o no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
gracias por los rewiews, los contestaré al final  
  
Y algunas menciones especiales de algunas películas.  
  
Nota: este capitulo se sitúa más en humor que en parodia. En este episodio, hay una relación odio-amor entre Cindy y Severus y estos tendrán que ir camuflados de mortifagos.  
  
Capitulo 2 : En la mansión Riddle.  
  
Llegó al despacho de Dumbledore y vio a unas decenas de tipos vestidos en cuero negro, a un rapero blanco y a una niña que parecía haber salido de una película de terror, tenía un vestido blanco y el cabello más negro que las túnicas de Snape  
  
-Harry, ¿dónde estas? Preguntó confusa al no encontrarlo  
  
aquí herms  
  
¿qué haces así vestido?  
  
El chico estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro, un tapado negro que le llevaba casi hasta los pies y unos lentes negros, su pelo había sido peinado para atrás y muy prolijamente cortado, ya no era más el mal peinado Potter.  
  
-¿puedes explicarme todo esto?, Harry , ¿qué hacen estos tipos vestidos  
de negro , esta chica loca- dijo señalando a Cindy Sorrow - vestida así  
y dándole masajes a Snape- Dobby- este rapero blanco, cantando con  
Malfoy, esta niña hablando con Ron ¿ que sucede?!!! Gritó desesperada  
  
-Calmate herm, te lo explicaré, estos tipos son amigos del señor Morfeo,  
Remus , Ginny, dobby y el profesor Snape son los miembros de la orden,  
que nos van a ayudar, estas- señalando a la chica que no paraba de  
masajearle el cuello a Snape, y este se dejaba muy "gustosamente" es la  
capitana del equipo del señor Morfeo. Malfoy ha venido a ayudarnos, y  
este es Eminem, un rapero que le ha estado enseñando a Draco su oficio, y  
esta niña que habla con Ron, se llama Samara, salió sin querer del  
televisor nuevo.  
  
Harry cansado de explicar se tiró en un sillón faltándole el aliento  
pero no se dio cuenta que cerca del mismo se encontraban el profesor de  
pociones esta vez, besándose apasionadamente con la chica Sorrow y se  
alejó de ese lugar con un gesto de repulsión,  
  
Hermione pensó que estaba loca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos, pero la voz de Morfeo habló  
  
señores,- llamó pero nadie lo escuchó.  
  
Harry estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione diciéndole que esta es  
la realidad y que no estaba loca, Ginny, Remus y Ron estaban escuchando  
como rapeaban a dúo Eminem y Draco , Samara estaba hablando animadamente  
con el elfo Dobby, Severus y Cindy estaban pasándose la velada de lo  
lindo, y un Dumbledore profundamente dormido roncaba al lado de ellos  
  
-Señores,- insistió nuevamente el ministro de la magia Morfeo, pero desistió al ver como se comportaban los presentes y finalmente dijo  
  
mañana hablaremos- y salió del salón  
  
a la mañana siguiente todos bien acicalados y conscientes de sus actos, acudieron nuevamente al despacho de Dumbledore y empezaron, como personas civilizadas, a hablar.  
  
muy bien, -empezó Morfeo-Dumbledore, nosotros junto a Harry nos dirigiremos al cuartel general, Señor Snape, usted estará haciéndose pasar por mortifago y lo acompañará la capitana Sorrow,  
  
¡Qué! - gritó sobresaltado el maestro, ¿qué hará ella?- dijo mirando despectivamente a Cindy, Ella, Severus, también se hará pasar por mortifaga,- contestó Albus  
  
¿Sabes por qué Severus? - preguntó desafiante la chica-  
  
No, porque señorita,  
  
Porque el señor Riddle esta financiando la grabación del octavo disco de mi banda y también me ha estafado, y por eso quiero vengarme , Además una gran amiga mía me ha confesado que el Lord esta muy interesado en mí - esto lo dijo sonriendo  
  
¿De usted? ¿ quien podría interesarle usted?  
  
Bueno parecía que usted ayer a la noche no le importaba eso , Severus  
  
Basta! - bramó Morfeo, Severus cumpla con lo que se le pidió, lo mismo usted Sorrow,  
La Srta. Granger , el Sr, Weasley y la Srta. Weasley pueden estar  
acompañándolo a Harry,, Usted Sr. Malfoy y su acompañante pueden volver a  
la mansión Malfoy y traten de fingir que no saben nada y, por favor  
señores traten de sonsacarle algo a Lucius, ¿esta bien? Si, señor- asintieron Perfecto ¿quién falta? Sr. Lupin, usted vendrá con nosotros y Dobby, usted tambien vendrá con nosotros.  
  
Se dirigieron a, la casa de Sirius, y empezaron a hacer un plan.  
  
-bien, mientras Snape y Sorrow están con Voldemort, nosotros empezaremos a reclutar más gente, gigantes, dementores, muggles , etc.  
  
-¿dementores?- preguntó Harry -si, Harry, ellos -no, dementores, no!, y salió corriendo hasta la habitación que pertenecía a su padrino.  
  
No salió de allí en todo el día.  
  
en ese mismo instante, Cindy iba con Severus en la Mansión Riddle  
  
no puedo creer que tú vengas conmigo,  
  
ah, Severus, no seas tan cruel, mira- se levantó la túnica, y esta dejo en vista, unos pantalones de cuero negro acompañado de un cinturón de tachas, botas negras y una remera, también de cuero muy apretada, que marcaba todos sus atributos.  
  
Severus se quedó perplejo al ver tal cosa,  
  
¿que haces vestida de esa forma?- preguntó algo acalorado  
  
es para el Lord,  
  
¿qué?  
  
Si, me le voy a insinuar a ver si así suelta la lengua, y me dice sus planes acerca de Harry  
  
¿qué? ¿ te vas a acostar con él, por el chico Potter?  
  
No, Severus, no voy a llegar a tanto, ¿por qué me tomas?  
  
¿Entonces?  
  
Voy a insinuarle, voy a cantarle algo, ya sabes, usar mis armas de seducción.  
  
¿TÚ?, ¿ARMAS DE SEDUCCIÓN?, POR FAVOR!- y se empezó a reir a carcajadas,  
  
Ella harta de su burla lo besó salvajemente y cuando terminó el beso, tenía a Severus a sus pies.  
  
Oh! .-decía Severus extasiado y ansioso de más - como extrañaba tus besos-  
  
-Ahora no, Severus- dijo ella enojada- vamos, estamos retrasados.  
  
y llegaron a la mansión del Lord, esté vestía una túnica de segunda mano, unos lentes negros baratos y tomaba sangre de una copa de vidrio, no de cristal, se lo veía demacrado y sucio, no era el Lord Voldemort de otros tiempos  
  
Se dirigió a un escenario donde había un estrado y junto a él , varias jaulas donde generalmente castigaban a algunos muggles, totalmente vacías. Y después dijo  
  
-señores-y hizo una señal para que se acercaran, empezare tomando lista  
  
-¿lista?- preguntó Cindy a Severus- ni que estuviésemos en la escuela  
  
El profesor no respondió y siguió mirando hacia el estrado.  
  
-bien, diré sus nombres - comenzó el Lord - los que estén ausente, díganles que se las verán conmigo por no acudir a mi llamada  
  
-Crabbe -  
  
Una mano gorda se levantó enfrente de todos los presentes  
  
-Goyle-  
  
Otra mano gorda hizo lo mismo  
  
Macnair  
  
-esta en azkaban- gritó Cindy  
  
- ¿quién habló?-preguntó el Lord extrañado  
  
- Yo señor-dijo cindy levantando la mano- Cindy Sorrow  
  
-señorita- dijo Voldemort fríamente- ya se que macnair esta en Azkaban, no tiene por que decírmelo, yo solo lo nombré porque me olvide de borrarlo en la lista - ¡Colagusano!  
  
-si, señor- respondió éste con una exagerada reverencia  
  
-borra en la lista el nombre de Macnair, yo no puedo, hoy me he hecho la manicura, y mis manos tienen que estar en reposo  
  
-Si señor, enseguida-  
  
Colagusano tomó su varita y borró de la lista el nombre Macnair  
  
-Malfoy - siguió Voldemort tomando lista  
  
Silencio  
  
Después de terminar con la lista se dirigió a sus seguidores  
  
señores-...  
  
Cindy no escuchaba,lo único que hacia era mirar a Severus y tocarle el pelo.  
  
-tienen una idea de cómo matar al chico Potter dolorosa y lentamente  
  
una mano gorda se levantó  
  
-¿Si? - preguntó el Lord, esperanzado de que unos de sus servidores tuviese una idea  
  
¿puedo ir al baño?  
  
Si, vaya Crabbe - contestó el Lord desilusionado  
  
El lord a no escuchar ideas razonables dio por finalizada la junta y se bajo del estrado  
  
-señor- lo llamó una voz femenina  
  
-Si, Cindy- dijo Riddle escuetamente  
  
-tengo una idea- y lo besó apasionadamente,  
  
Mientras besaba al Señor de Las Tinieblas pensaba "que asco,¡¡¡ los besos de Severus , son mejores!!!  
  
El lord al terminar el beso estaba azorado.  
  
-Si? - preguntó extrañado del comportamiento de la mortifaga  
  
- Señor, ¿qué le parece si discutimos mi idea en su suite- dijo cindy con voz sexy , sacándose la túnica  
  
El lord entendió la indirecta y juntos se dirigieron a la suite especial de los Riddle, la chica miró atrás y trató de ubicar a Severus, cuando supo donde estaba le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación  
  
****  
  
-¡cómo te atreves!  
  
Se escuchó un grito, en la oficina del ministro de la Magia, el señor Morfeo.  
  
-por favor señor, no me despida, tengo información interesante, por favor- suplicaba Cindy luego de contarle la manera de conseguir información  
  
-Diga, señorita, estoy bastante desilusionado con usted, pensé que era una mujer decente - dijo Morfeo  
  
-Bien,- dijo Cindy exhalando el aire en señal de alivio, el lord atacará a neo el día en que comiencen sus clases primero irá a un cabaret a buscarse una chica  
  
-Ya la encontró, me parece- repuso el ministro  
  
-No,- negó con la cabeza decidida Cindy- No, yo no soy una cualquiera, yo amo a Severus  
  
-No se nota, señorita , no hace nada para conquistarlo,  
  
Yo lo amo, señor, dijo ella seriamente  
  
-Continua, entonces-  
  
Entonces-como recitando un monologo decía- después irá a las tres escobas a hacerlo con madame Rosmerta en el cuartito de atrás, y lo acompañara Colagusano y...  
  
-Yyyyyyyyyyyy? ¿cómo ayudará eso a nosotros?  
  
Espere , ya llego, entonces, irán al bosque prohibido, se transformará en serpiente , lo desmayará a Harry con el veneno, lo llevaran de vuelta al bosque lo mataran, lo reducirán a huesos y antes de enterrarlos tiene planeados masturbarse con ellos señor,  
  
-Esta bien,¿cómo tendremos la garantía de que eso va a ser cierto?  
  
-Le he echado ala copa de sangre que bebía veritaserum señor, cuando se descuidó- replicó Cindy  
  
El ministro, dijo al fin  
  
-Esta bien , sus "tácticas" no son nobles señorita ,pero igual sirven , se puede ir, la entrevista ha terminado.  
  
Cindy salió de la oficina con una sonrisa de triunfo y se dijo  
  
-Menos mal que no perdí el trabajo.  
  
Prometo que el siguiente será más largo... En el siguiente capitulo o el próximo aparecerá una personita encantadora.... jeje no voy a decir nada quien es .... por ahora.  
  
Ahora Si,  
  
REWIEWS...  
  
EÄRWEN : No se si aparecerá.... pero ¿quién te dice?, con respecto al formato, soy novata en esto del fan fiction pero espero que ahora salga bien (Maru cruza los dedos) Me encantó que te haya gustado... Aquí tienes la continuación... Voy a ver que haré con Remus...  
  
LARS BLACK : Gracias, te agradezco que me hayas mandado un rewiew, si por supuesto que aparecerán más gente, Aquí tienes la continuación... Aquí aparece Voldie!!!!!  
  
Bueno, Gracias por los Rewiews, espero que sigan mandando más,  
  
Besos  
  
Maru 


	3. depresion y un lindo muggle para tortura...

" Scary Fic"  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, pero con severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers (que tambien posee a bugs bunny y al pato lucas , además de otros memorables personajes) yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Autora : Maru - Snape  
  
Género : Parodia / humor  
  
Rating : PG-13,  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y /o no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
Y menciones especiales de algunas películas.  
  
Capitulo 3 : Depresión y un lindo muggle para torturar.  
  
Cindy se dirigió esa noche, después de hablar con su jefe, contenta de haber servido para algo, al cuarto de Severus , para contarle lo que había descubierto.  
  
-"hola , Severus " le saludo jovial  
  
-"hola" - le saludo el no dichoso de ver a la chica en su cuarto.  
  
- " ¿Pasa algo, Severus? ,¿estás enojado por algo? -preguntó Cindy preocupada- yo vine a contarte lo que pude descubrir.  
  
- "si, estoy enojado- le respondió de mala forma Severus- -¿Por qué, Severus? - le preguntó ella  
  
-"por tenerte cerca- espetó el maestro de Pociones- "por que siempre estás en el medio, porque siempre estás riéndote de todo, por eso nada más estoy molesto  
  
-"no seas cruel , amor! Dijo ella un poco triste "solo vine a verte y contarte lo que me ha dicho el Lord"- yendo hacia el para abrazarlo .  
  
"no te hubieras molestado-dijo sarcásticamente y después agregó- "no me digas amor, yo no te amo" declaró Rehuyendo de su abrazo  
  
- Lo siento Severus - se disculpó Cindy abatida y triste - Discúlpame  
  
Y sin decir mas, salió dejando a Severus, muy asombrado.  
  
***  
  
En el desayuno del dia siguiente, faltaban la risa y los chistes alegres de Cindy, la chica solo se limitaba a comer a dormir, a leer la revista Rolling Stone aparte de leer las novelas románticas heredadas de su madre y a hablar sobre el asunto de Voldie con Morfeo  
  
Pasó en ese estado tan deplorable dos semanas.  
  
Severus comenzó a extrañarla, por un lado, estaba contento de que la loca chiflada. No lo moleste pero por otro la extrañaba , echaba de menos, sus besos salvajes y locos, la ropa de cuero negro y las tachas, la extrañaba en el fondo... y mucho  
  
En esos días Morfeo llamó a Severus, para que vaya a su despacho.  
  
-" si, señor Morfeo, ¿para que me llamaba" - preguntó Severus educadamente  
  
-"Severus, tu serás el director de la Orden - explicó Morfeo- "Albus se ha ido de vacaciones a Hawai, por el estrés y volverá en el mes de septiembre y la señorita Sorrow, esta pasando un mal momento, no creo conveniente darle ese puesto a ella  
  
-"Si, señor"- aceptó el profesor.  
  
-"Severus, - le pidió el ministro- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"  
  
-"si, claro que si, Morfeo"  
  
-"Por favor- le pidió encarecidamente Morfeo, habla con Cindy , ella esta muy deprimida, y tiene que estar bien para la misión,  
  
-"esta bien- Dijo Severus- hablaré con ella."  
  
El ministro le agradeció y le dijo que la entrevista ha terminado, se saludaron y siguieron cada uno con su rutina.  
  
también, había llegado una carta proveniente de la mansión Malfoy  
  
hola, Harry, chicos, he estado con marshall, espiando a mi padre, no ha ido a la reunión con su señor ,se ha excusado diciendo que se encontraba en Azkaban por lo que sé, se ha instalado una antena parabólica, y está todo el día mirando playboy y todos esos canales para adultos, no sabemos que hacer al respecto, también hemos espiado en su habitación y encontramos unas revistas porno, una muñeca inflable y algo todavía más extraño, Marshall encontró una capa para hacerse invisible, la hemos robado y la escondimos en el armario donde guardamos las fotografías de la abuela, no creo que la encuentre ahí nunca. No sabemos para que usaría la capa, pero lo investigaremos. Esas son las novedades por ahora, seguiremos informando...  
  
Draco  
  
-Así que el señor Malfoy está viendo los canales para adultos - dijo Morfeo- y encima sin pagar la tarifa ¿quién se cree que es? Ya mismo le enviaré una nota a los proveedores de esos canales para decirle que Lucius Malfoy no paga sus servicios. Otra vez.... jajajaja (risa maléfica casi nunca usada por Morfeo,)  
  
-" lo que disfrutaré leyendo el próximo articulo del profeta" Lucius Malfoy, no paga los servicios de su empresa de cable... ya mismo mandaré una lechuza al "departamento de empresas de cable muggles"  
  
Así se pasaron las dos semanas, Cindy encerrada en su dormitorio escuchando a su grupo favorito "Guns n roses" y comiendo bombones de HoneyDukes, a veces leyendo las novelas románticas de su madre , tituladas como... " huracán de pasiones" , " Corazón salvaje" y otras yerbas de la literatura románticas.  
  
Al rato se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Cindy se estaba bañando y mientras se ponía la ropa interior decía.  
  
-"ya va" - Pero el golpe continuaba insistentemente  
  
" ya va" repitió  
  
-" ábrame, señorita,- le ordenó Severus- soy yo el profesor Snape"  
  
y cuando ésta abrió, Snape se arrepintió de haber ido hasta allí  
  
la chica estaba en ropa interior, por supuesto negra con encaje, muy sexy, mirando al profesor con una ceja levantada, extrañada de su visita.  
  
Severus no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de la chica, pero después su mente le dijo : Severus no has venido a mirarla" y se sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar la vista de la muchacha en ropa interior.  
  
-" Bien señorita... - dijo él - hágame el favor de ponerse algo y venga que quiero hablar con usted."  
  
-" esta bien Severus"-dijo ella yendo para el baño a proveerse de una remera negra y una pollera del mismo color, sin olvidarse del amado cinturón de tachas.  
  
-"Disculpe el desorden , señor"- dijo al ver que la guitarra eléctrica estaba sobre la cama , sobre ella cubriéndola un montón de revistas y demás cosas en toda esparcidas por toda la alfombra y la cama de la chica.  
  
-"si , esta bien. Dijo el mirando los objetos- vengo a decirle que Morfeo me pidió que hablase con usted, sobre el tema que debemos volver a la mansión y me ha dicho que usted vendrá a Hogwarts como maestra de historia de la magia ya que el profesor Binns se tomará vacaciones permanentes, para cuidar al chico Potter."  
  
-" Es verdad señor- afirmó Cindy- Harry es mi ahijado y yo voy a estar allí para protegerlo ¿cuándo debemos de ir a la mansión Riddle?"  
  
"Mañana a la mañana," -respondió Severus  
  
-"Esta bien, Severus, nos veremos después del desayuno, debo arreglarme, tengo un concierto" -Declaró Cindy  
  
"¿En serio?" - preguntó incrédulo el hombre.  
  
"si, por supuesto, mi banda " Los ángeles de Barney" tocarán hoy en " el reloj" - respondió Cindy, es nuestra primera presentación, desde lo sucedido con Voldemort.  
  
"¿qué es un club?" Inquirió Severus curioso  
  
"no, nos iremos a Londres, tocaremos en el techo del reloj de Londres, porque no hay presupuesto para alquilar otra cosa- explicó Cindy- Voldemort nos ha robado todo el dinero."  
  
"Ah- asintió débilmente Severus- me voy después nos vemos" - saludó él  
  
"Si, si vaya- adiós " Severus, respondió Cindy,  
  
***  
  
A la mañana siguiente estaban Morfeo, Severus y Lupin reunidos, los demás se habían ido para el colegio, incluso Samara. Todos estaban mirando sus relojes esperando a la llegada de Cindy, que venía retrasada.  
  
La vieron llegando en una "Saeta de fuego 2005 ", una escoba muy buena, obsequio de Lord Voldemort antes de la estafa.  
  
-Hola ... Hip.... Severus... llegué  
  
Cindy venía en un estado lamentable, la chica había tomado quince botellas de cerveza en la clásica competencia "fondo , fondo" en que ella debía tomarse una botella de cerveza sin parar ni siquiera para tomar aire.  
  
-"Gané, Sev... 1000 Galleons- continuó la chica- con esto podremos empezar para el casamiento" ....hip...hip  
  
-"ven- dijo Severus- te daré una poción para quitarte la borrachera"  
  
"no, a mi me gusta así Sev... sabes que te amo mucho ¿no?" - le dijo Cindy mientras se acercaba para besarlo  
  
-"si lo se - dijo el maestro molesto- ven que te daré un poción"  
  
Lupin y Morfeo reían ante la escena de cómo Severus se llevaba en brazos a la cantante de rock ya que ésta pataleaba para escaparse, y su risa se prolongó al ver como la chica lo besaba al profesor en la boca y le decía cosas al oído.  
  
-"cállate un poco - le retaba Snape- pareces una cotorra"  
  
"Te amo Severus .....hip ..... tu sabes que yo te amo, y que tengo ganas de hacerlo contigo... y que .... hip" continuaba diciendo la cantante de Rock  
  
¡Espera que traigo la poción" - dijo Severus- , y cuando intentaba bajarla ella se le subió de vuelta y lo siguió besando...  
  
-"Sev... quiero estar contigo" - le decía.  
  
"Ahora no" - le dijo demasiado enfadado Snape, se la sacó como pudo de encima y le entregó la poción Cindy tragó la poción y después de unos momentos recobró la cordura.  
  
-"Severus, me duele la cabeza, no puedo ir"  
  
" nadie te mando a emborracharte" - le retó severamente - "vamos" y le instó para que lo siguiera.  
  
-"No, Sev yo quiero quedarme contigo" - le respondió la chica caprichosa y caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.  
  
-"te dije que no"- Severus no sabía como apartar a la chica y se le ocurrió una idea, dijo- Mira- dijo señalando hacia atrás de la chica- Axl Rose  
  
-¿qué? - ¿dónde?- preguntó la chica, soltándose y volteando para atrás  
  
-"Vamos" - repitió Severus, le agarró fuertemente de la mano y salieron de la habitación  
  
Lupin y Morfeo los esperaban, sonrientes al ver la situación Severus traía consigo a Cindy a rastras tratando de que caminara...  
  
-Vamos Sorrow -decía Snape-no te comportes como una niñita caprichosa  
  
-"yo no soy ninguna niñita"- le dijo, ceñuda, al profesor de pociones  
  
-"entonces vamos" - dijo Snape  
  
Se despidieron de Lupin y Morfeo y al instante aparecieron nuevamente en la Mansión Riddle  
  
Esta vez , el Lord estaba vestido con una túnica totalmente negra y una máscara. No, como las que usaban los mortifagos. Sino una mucho más ridícula. Era blanca , con el orificio de los ojos muy pequeños y el de la boca muy grande, se la habia comprado después de ir a ver al cine muggle en compañía de Colagusano, la película "Scream  
  
-"Señores- comenzó el Lord quitándose la mascara - se preguntarán porque los he llamado ¿no?, Bueno los he llamado porque he encontrado a un lindo y apetitoso muggle para torturar."  
  
La multitud empezó a cuchichear, ansiosa, quería saber, ¿quién era ese muggle? Lord Voldemort siempre traía para torturar muggles excesivamente ricos, -ya que él nunca trabajó- para que después de la sesión de tortura pudiese quedarse con esa fortuna.  
  
-Bien- continuó el lord- cómo no hemos podido aún torturar a Britney Spears porque sigue con su idea de la virginidad , aunque todos supiéramos que es mentira, y al vernos con varita en mano, llamó a unos tipos robustos vestidos de negro; no pudimos secuestrarla, tuvimos que irnos del mundo muggle totalmente vendados , parecíamos unas momias.  
  
Hablaba por " nosotros" ya que el pobre Colagusano, también corrió esa suerte. Tuvieron que ser ingresados a un hospital muggle, diciendo los primeros nombres que se le ocurrieron : Lucius Malfoy y Harry Potter. En el hospital, casi los linchan porque Lucius Malfoy, debía muchísimo dinero al hospital, tuvo que ser ingresado allí una vez y tuvo que ser operado del cerebro y nunca pagó su operación  
  
-ooh!!! - la multitud exclamó y el Lord siguió hablando...  
  
"... Michael Jackson se encontraba en un juicio y no lo hemos podido capturar, además que no queríamos arriesgarnos a que tocase algunos de nuestros hijos,; Justin estaba ocupado y se negó a acompañarnos... Cindy Crawford nos dijo "Yo no soy Cindy Crawford " y huyó despavorida,- el lord paró un segundo y siguió- pero..desde Nueva Zelanda - dijo con sonrisa triunfante traje este apetitoso muggle.  
  
El Lord se bajó del estrado y sacó la sábana que cubría la jaula donde se encontraba ese lindo ejemplar humano; dejó boquiabierto a la multitud.  
  
Fin Capitulo 3  
  
Los voy a dejar pensando quien será el muggle, pero pueden votar. ..  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo será mejor ¿a qué no saben quien se quedará con el prisionero? Espero opiniones.  
  
Ahora contestaré REWIEWS.  
  
PRINCESS OF DARKNESS : Gracias por mandarme un rewiew, sé el significado de "the ring" pero puse también " la llamada" porque no sabía si identificarían la película, si , the ring, quiere decir " aro" pero también podría significar "llamada" "Ring = sonar" y cuando el teléfono o el timbre suenan te están llamando ¿no? Pero, puse ese título, porque fue, como se llamaba la película en la Argentina., y puse The Ring, por las dudas de que no la reconocieran, pero igual gracias por el rewiew, y espero que continúes leyendo.  
  
Espero que manden más REWIEWS y algunas ideas, que se me están agotando... tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 6. 


	4. Peleas y discusiones

Scary Fic  
  
por Maru - Snape  
  
disclaimer : estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, pero con severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers . yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
tipo : parodia / humor rating: pg-13  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
y.... véanlo ustedes mismas.  
  
Al final responderé los REWIEWS  
  
Capitulo 4: Peleas y discusiones  
  
El muggle se hacía llamar Orlando Bloom, el chico este tenía pelo castaño claro y unos rulitos adorables ( ay! Mi vida) y unos hermosos ojos marrones.  
  
El chico estaba atado de pies y manos listo para devorar ... ejem... torturar  
  
Orlando estaba vestido solamente con pantalones y dejaba ver unos abdominales espectaculares. Se lo veía un poco asustado al ver tanta gente contemplándolo y se rehusaba a que el Lord lo tocase.  
  
La multitud asombrada nuevamente repitió oooohhhh!  
  
"La multitud" constaba de solamente de diez mortifagos, estaban Goyle y Crabbe que se hallaban totalmente idos ante la vista del hermoso ejemplar de muggle. Otros cinco estaban escuchando atentamente a su señor, Snape estaba harto de la cháchara del Lord , Cindy estaba súper concentrada mirando las abdominales de Orlando y con una mirada de lujuria se relamía a cada instante.  
  
Los espectadores solo miraban deseosos al muggle esperando que su señor dijera que hacer con el y quien se encargaría de dichosa tarea.  
  
- pasaré lista  
  
- Malfoy  
  
Lucius no había acudido a la reunión, todo el mundo estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo el poderoso Lucius Malfoy había sucumbido ante un programa de televisión para adultos? Por supuesto Rita Skeeter lo vio y publicó un articulo sobre él, como lo había predicho Morfeo.  
  
- señor- interrumpió Cindy- Malfoy no ha podido venir, tuvo que ir a Tele- adictos a rehabilitarse de su adicción al canal PlayBoy.  
  
- ¿qué dices Sorrow, Mi Lucius Malfoy adicto?  
  
- si señor  
  
- ¿Como? ¿yo no me he enterado?  
  
- señor salió en el diario mire  
  
Lord Voldemort, que ese día no pudo comprar el diario porque no había cobrado sus dos galeones del seguro de desempleo le pidió el diario a Cindy.  
  
Entonces Cindy subió al escenario, y mientras miraba a Orlando le entregó el diario a Voldemort  
  
Lucius Malfoy Adicto  
  
El profeta ha descubierto que el millonario Lucius Malfoy, es adicto al  
canal PlayBoy muggle.  
Yo, Rita Skeeter, lo he encontrado en su estudio inmerso en el aparato  
muggle. El señor Malfoy, también ha sido investigado por robar un sex-shop, y ha  
salido absuelto tras pagar una carísima multa  
¿qué le pasa al señor Malfoy?  
  
Un especialista opina:"eso pasa generalmente a los hombres solos, sin ninguna pareja. Lo más común es que se consigan una ramera, pero también  
hay casos en que pueden quedar adictos a un canal pornográfico". Recordemos que la mujer de Malfoy, Narcisa, lo ha dejado por un artista muggle, y nunca mas se la ha vuelto a ver en el mundo mágico.  
  
Su hijo Draco no quiso hacer declaraciones , ni tampoco su maestro de Rap, Eminem. No sabemos en que va a terminar este asunto, pero espero que el señor Malfoy salga de su estado y se case con una bruja que valga la pena...  
  
El Lord terminó de leer el artículo y dijo.  
  
- No importa, Malfoy nunca ha servido, es mejor así, ¿En que estaba?  
  
Cindy contestó:  
  
- en que haríamos con este apetitoso espécimen muggle  
  
- Bien, le daré este rico manjar a quién me entregue al chico Potter muerto o vivo, ¿quién lo quiere?  
  
- ¿Nadie?  
  
Cindy estaba en una encrucijada, quería al Orlando, pero también quería a Severus, quería "torturar" a Orlando, pero debía cuidar a Harry, ¿qué haría?  
  
El profesor de pociones, estaba decidido a irse, pero de repente ... levantó la mano  
  
- Si, Severus- respondió el Lord interesado  
  
- yo quiero al muggle- dijo decidido el maestro de pociones.  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Exclamaron los presentes; Cindy estaba estupefacta.  
  
Orlando estaba asustado, se lo querían llevar!!! Seguro que lo violarían o le harían algo peor. ¿Dónde estaba Aragorn cuando se lo necesita? ¿dónde estaba Gimli?!!!  
  
- Bien Severus- dijo Voldemort- llévate al muggle, ¿cuándo me traerás a Potter?  
  
- Muy pronto- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática...  
  
- Mío, Severus  
  
- No, es mío, yo lo pedí  
  
- Pero yo lo quiero  
  
- te digo que no  
  
Una pelea se desarrollaba en la salita de Grimmauld Place, Cindy y Severus estaban tironeando del pobre Orlando Bloom, para ver con quien dormía la primera noche de su estancia en ese lugar.  
  
- Pero yo lo quiero Severus, a mi me gusta  
  
- No- dijo Severus- yo lo pedí, duerme en Mi cama  
  
- Pero yo lo quiero- y tironeando de un brazo y Snape del otro del "pobre" Orlando se peleaban.  
  
- Mío, Severus  
  
- te dije que no  
  
- Pero es mío  
  
- No, Cindy, es mío  
  
- ¡¡¡Se puede saber que ?&#*$$#/ pasa aquí? Y ¿Quién es este tipo?- preguntó enfadado Morfeo.  
  
- Se llama Orlando Bloom y es un actor muggle, señor- explicó Severus- el Lord lo quería torturar y ha dicho que nos daría al muggle si le dábamos a Potter  
  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿estas loco, Severus? ¿cómo trajiste ese muggle? Tu propósito era CUIDAR a Harry no ENTREGAR a Harry!  
  
- lo se  
  
- Entonces  
  
- pensé traer al muggle y cuando le dijera donde encontrar a Potter, le haríamos una emboscada y lo atraparíamos  
  
- Buena idea, Severus, ¿pero que haremos con el muggle?  
  
- Yo propongo que lo llevemos a Hogwarts, señor- dijo Cindy.  
  
- ¿Hogwarts? Acaso te crees que el colegio es un hotel alojamiento, Sorrow- respondió Morfeo enojado- ya tengo bastante con Samara, la ubicamos en la cocina junto a Dobby, parece que esos dos se llevan bien y la puse ahí  
  
- Pero señor, Orlando, podría ser profesor de Estudios Muggle, el es un muggle, el lo entendería...- propuso Cindy.  
  
- Esta Bien- dijo Morfeo- llévenlo como profesor, un lindo muggle como este no debe ser torturado- y se relamió en frente de Severus(que lo miraba raro mientras se alejaba) y de una atónita Cindy.  
  
Orlando, sonrío aliviado, por lo menos no lo torturarán, ahora tenía que ver, que haría con la loca esa, y con ese nariz ganchuda.  
  
Morfeo se había ido, y Cindy y Severus, seguían peleando.  
  
- que elija, Severus, que orlando elija- decía Cindy tirando nuevamente del brazo de Orlando.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo dirigiéndose a Orlando- ¿con quién quieres estar?  
  
Orlando se tomó su tiempo para decidirlo... ¿qué preferiría? ¿Una rockera, loca, pero hermosa... o un murciélago gigante con el pelo grasiento...?  
  
- Con la chica- decidió- pero prométanme que no me harán daño  
  
- Por supuesto que no te haremos daño, Orlando, vamos- dijo Cindy, llevándolo hacia la habitación y después con una sonrisa triunfal dijo- ¡te gané Severus!- y le sacó la lengua, en la cual, había un piercing muy bonito.  
  
Severus, que la fulminaba con la mirada, giró sobre sus talones y se fue hacia su habitación bufando.  
  
***  
  
Ya había llegado el primero de septiembre. Albus Dumbledore estaba de vuelta, mucho más relajado. Hoy sería, según Cindy, el primer ataque. Habría que estar preparados.  
  
Severus, desde que la Srta. Sorrow se había ganado la confianza de Orlando, no le hablaba; pero a ella no le importaba, tenía otro bombón para charlar.  
  
Cindy le explicó todo, amablemente a Orlando y este que había entendido claramente, aceptó ser maestro.  
  
Después del banquete de bienvenida, se anunciaron a los nuevos maestros, cuando Dumbledore nombró a Orlando se produjeron fuertes alaridos de las alumnas.  
  
- Ahhh!- es Orlando!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Parvati.  
  
- Mi Legolas!!!- gritó Hanna Abbot de Hufflepuff.  
  
- ahhh!!!- gritó descontrolada Pansy Parkinson desde la mesa de Slytherin donde todos la miraba como diciendo "que &%#%* le pasó a esta"- es Orlando Bloom, ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Es Orlando Bloom!!!, el de Piratas del caribe, es él!!!- exclamaba efusivamente Cho Chang- ¿por qué no trajiste a Johnny, Orlando?- le preguntó a gritos.  
  
El profesor se sonrojó, no sabía que en el mundo de los brujos también lo querían, y no dijo nada; se lo notaba bastante incomodo.  
  
- creo que volveré a cursar Estudios Muggle- Declaró Hermione- Orlando como profesor debe ser fantástico, ahh!- suspiró- después del banquete voy a hablar con la profesora McGonagall  
  
- No sé que le ves a ese tipo- Dijo Ron bastante fastidiado- No tiene nada de lindo  
  
- Ah.. Ron, tu no sabes lo que debe ser Orlando hablándote al oído... ahhh..- Suspiró nuevamente- Orlando  
  
- estás loca- le respondió Ron- en segundo te gustaba Lockhart, ahora este- dijo despectivamente- consíguete un novio  
  
- Cállate , Ron- dijo enojada Hermione y se puso a hablar con Parvati y Lavender , que tenían la misma opinión de ella sobre el nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggle.  
  
Harry, estaba igual de enojado que Ron. El nuevo profesorcillo le estaba acaparando toda la atención de Cho, pero se las iba a pagar, ningún muggle le quitaría a Cho, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
- me vengaré... o no me llamo Harry James Potter- dijo en tono vengativo Harry.  
  
A Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones, también se lo notaba bastante molesto, pero como ese era casi siempre su estado natural, nadie opinó nada.  
  
Dumbledore, después de sus bien merecidas vacaciones en Hawai y después de ganar un torneo de Surf (no me pregunten como), estaba muchísimo más tranquilo, y se encontraba contento por los profesores nuevos que habían llegado.  
  
Se extrañó bastante al ver que Cindy, habría querido ocupar el cargo del profesor Binns, pero esperaba que ella hiciera de esas sofocantes y aburridas clases, algo mejor y más entretenido.... Sin duda lo haría.  
  
De Orlando, no dijo nada, solo que quedó muy complacido con el muggle, era un muggle muy lindo y amable, sería una crueldad y una aberración tratar de torturarlo y hacerle otras cosas, no se lo merecía.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
fin de este capitulo, ¿soy tan predecible? Pero bueno, gracias a Cindy, Orlando está como maestro de estudios muggle, ¿ cual será la venganza de Harry? Eso en capítulos próximos, ¿Cindy tendrá razón en lo que dijo? No sabemos... pero en el siguiente capitulo aparece un espía que está muy bueno y... ( para mí) y por sobre todo muy sexy . Quiero ver si lo adivinan.. ya ha sido nombrado en este Fic.  
  
Ahora REWIEWS  
  
AGUS Y MOONY : Gracias por el rewiew, los demás no llegaron., no sé porque, pero quédate tranquila que este llegó repito ¿soy tan predecible? Espero que les guste este capitulo, este junto al próximo, (Cap. 5) son los que más me han gustado, con respecto a Star Wars lo siento... ¡¡¡¡no vi ninguna de las películas!!!! , pero próximamente ¡aparecerán más estrellas, lo prometo!  
  
CLARISE: No había pensado en Micky Mouse pero próximamente vas a ver a Lord Voldemort disfrazado de ............. ( no lo pienso decir) , Con respecto a Cindy y Severus, por ahora serán amigos, pero... quien te dice que va a pasar?? Si, esa operación va a tener que ver con el raro comportamiento de Lucius pero, si alguien tiene idea de ¿por qué se la hizo? Y me quiere ayudar , encantada  
  
Bueno, me despido  
  
Ya saben REWIEWS , que me encantan recibirlos y contestarlos, me re gusta saber su opinión sobre el Fic y visiten mi otro Fic " el nuevo trabajo de la Profesora de Adivinación" para decirme, es una porquería o continúalo (je je je me estoy haciendo yo misma propaganda") lo hice con todo mi ODIO hacia esta profesora. Pero al leer el quinto libro me dio mucha lastima,¡¡ pobre Trelawney!!  
  
Besos  
  
Chau!!!  
  
Maru  
  
(Miembro de la orden Severusiana )  
  
Si quieren hablar conmigo agréguenme al Msn o mándenme un mail a locaportyler@hotmail.com o lokaporlinkinpark@hotmail.com 


	5. un sexy espia llega a Hogwarts

Scary Fic  
  
por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer 1: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers . yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Disclaimer 2 : Orlando Bloom y los demás personajes pertenecen... bueno se pertenecen a ellos mismos, Morfeo es propiedad de lo que hicieron Matrix etc. NO SON MIOS, aunque Orlando Bloom, si alguien me lo quisiera regalar, encantada. La única que me pertenece es Cindy Sorrow, que es un reflejo exagerado de la autora. (bastante exagerado :P)  
  
tipo : parodia / humor  
  
rating: G a PG-13  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
Orlando Bloom  
  
Y...  
  
Capitulo 5 : un sexy espía llega a Hogwarts.  
  
Morfeo mandó un espía esa noche, el espía, estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa de la invisibilidad y llevaba consigo un papel y una vuelapluma para anotar exactamente TODAS las fechorías que cometiera el Lord.  
  
Este espía . miembro honorario de la liga ESPIAS CONTRA EL INNOMBRABLE Y ganador del premio al brujo más sexy del mundo cinco veces consecutivas, además del premio "El hombre con el cual todas las brujas del mundo tendrían una noche salvaje " ( la autora se incluye) de la revista corazón de bruja, consultó impaciente su reloj, -"este tipo debería estar en Las Tres Escobas" –pensó- Seguro que se retrasó por la culpa de Colagusano. En su mano , la vuelapluma anotaba todo lo que decía el mago.  
  
Doce de la noche y no ha llegado – dijo, la vuelapluma anotaba- estoy aburrido, mejor me voy tomar algo- la vuela pluma seguía anotando.  
  
Iba a despojarse de la capa cuando lo vio.  
  
El lord iba vestido como si fuera a la entrega de las Oscar ( premios muggle en que se entregan estatuillas a las series de televisión y películas muggles) con su amigo Colagusano, también vestido de gala, iban los dos juntos del brazo hasta las tres Escobas.  
  
-no se a donde habrá conseguido el dinero- la vuelapluma escribía sobre el papel, deseosa de que el sexy espía siguiera hablando. – uhh!, van del brazo... me parece raro esto, mejor investiguemos.  
  
Se sacó la capa, y entró al bar, según Morfeo, el Lord tomaría primero un aperitivo, y después se iría al cuartito con Madame Rosmerta en compañía de su fiel vasallo Colagusano.  
  
El bar estaba vacío, hoy era lunes y todos los borrachines , el día siguiente tendrían que trabajar... un día perfecto para hacer fechorías.. .pensaba el espía. Había escondido la vuelapluma e hizo un hechizo para que se anotara en ella todo lo que pensaba el hombre.  
  
-un whisky doble- pidió a Madame Rosmerta que se cayó de espaldas al ver la hermosa cara de su cliente.  
  
Un whisky doble- repitió impaciente-  
  
Madame Rosmerta no reaccionaba ,se quedó inmóvil mirando los hermosos ojos negros de su cliente, con una mirada lujuriosa, seguía por la fina nariz, y luego por los labios, Y después por el hermoso cuerpo, que estaba tapado por la túnica negra, que estaba admirando como si tuviera visión de Rayos x.  
  
-Señorita. Dijo el espía educadamente- y haciendo una mueca- he pedido un whisky doble-  
  
Madame rosmerta, que salió de su ensimismamiento, se disculpó sonrojada. Y dijo "ya mismo le entregaré su pedido" y se fue.  
  
El hombre bufó aliviado, ya estaba acostumbrado de que lo mirasen en forma lujuriosa las mujeres y ... los hombres. Pero ahora estaba trabajando. Y debía cumplir. Él tenía dos trabajos, uno el de actor en el mundo muggle, que le iba muy bien. Y otro, ultra secreto en el mundo de los brujos, al tener una madre bruja y un padre muggle, fue a Hogwarts estuvo en la casa Slytherin en los años 70, y tenía como mayor enemigo al engreído sirius black y cuando se gradúo se fue al mundo muggle y se hizo actor. Su trabajo en este mundo, es espiar ,es lo que mejor le sale, es espía actual de Lord Voldemort, pero siempre permanece oculto, no quiere que el señor oscuro, sepa de su presencia y se esconde con su capa invisible, para espiar, estaba sorprendido de que el Lord aún no notara su presencia, no lo creía bastante tonto.  
  
La vuelapluma seguía escribiendo en su bolso, Mientras tomaba su whisky miraba como el Lord haciéndose el galán junto a su vasallo, hablaba con Madame Rosmerta.  
  
Hizo una mueca, él ni borracho , ni sometido al maleficio imperius se acostaría con el Lord; prefería la muerte.  
  
Allí escondida, en el bolso negro, la vuelapluma anotaba todo lo que pensaba su dueño.  
  
En Hogwarts, :  
  
Dumbledore, Cindy, Severus, y Morfeo, estaban tomando un té en la sala del director.  
  
Los cuatro estaban en silencio, hasta que la voz de Morfeo habló  
  
-" He enviado a mi mejor espía, en una horas me dirá donde se encontrará Voldemort y si es verdad lo que ha dicho Sorrow"  
  
-Señor, dijo Severus- he cerrado todas las puertas de la torre Gryffindor y el chico Potter está a salvo,  
  
-"igual espero que lo venzamos ante de que llegue a la Torre Gryffindor, - opinó seriamente Cindy ,y después preguntó -¿Cuándo llegará el espía?  
  
-Muy Pronto – anticipó Morfeo . Igual debemos ir a hablar con el arquitecto, esta noche, cuando llegue el espía.  
  
-¿El arquitecto? –preguntó Dumbledore- ¿para que? Ya sabemos que es la Matrix  
  
-" es por otra cosa, Albus – dijo Morfeo- tenemos que saber como vencer totalmente a Voldemort, hoy lo único que podemos hacer es defendernos, pero tenemos que saber COMO vencerlo ... para siempre  
  
El lord salió del cuartito- pensaba el hombre mientras terminaba su Hidromiel con Especias- otra adquisición después del whisky doble –  
  
La vuelapluma anotaba todo, en el momento en que el Lord salió. El espía dejó la propina y salió atrás de él.  
  
-Bien- pensaba- ahora irá para Hogwarts, Paró, se puso la capa y siguió su camino.  
  
Ahh- decía el Lord- hacía tiempo que no tenía relaciones con una mujer, con un hombre si – contaba a su vasallo- Cornelius era bastante bueno.  
  
El vasallo no dijo nada y siguió su camino.  
  
El espía (que por ahora no diré su nombre) seguía al Lord insistentemente, prendió un cigarrillo y lo hechizó para que no se viera la colilla de éste quemándose y lo siguió .  
  
Siguió.  
  
El Lord continuaba, prendió también otro cigarrillo de marca "Lennins" la marca más barata en el mercado del tabaco y junto a Colagusano seguían camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
El espía pensaba mientras la vuelapluma anotaba todos sus pensamientos –va hacia el Bosque Prohibido, Morfeo tiene razón"  
  
Voldemort tomó su escoba, una " barredora 3",Se subió junto a Colagusano , ya que no había presupuesto para dos y se internaron en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
El espía también montó su escoba , que estaba guardada, no sabemos como, en el pequeño bolso junto a la vuelapluma y echó vuelo.  
  
Después de su travesía aérea , el Lord aterrizó en el bosque prohibido, junto a su adlátere Colagusano.  
  
Varios metros lejos, el sexy espía se escondía cerca de un árbol y sacó la varita.  
  
-Creo que está bien este lugar ¿qué te parece a ti , colagusano  
  
-Si, es muy apropiado –contestaba el vasallo , mientras , con un movimiento de su varita robada, aparecía junto a él una pala  
  
-Cava- le ordenó el Lord- debemos estar en la torre Gryffindor en media hora.  
  
Ese era el tiempo que tenía el espía en ir a avisar a Morfeo, no dudó ni siquiera un instante y dando un puntapié a la tierra, voló hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Cindy estaba durmiéndose en el hombro de Severus, el profesor no dijo nada, estaba muy preocupado. Esa misma mañana, le había dolido la Marca y había recibido una carta de Lucius, que le había escrito que ya se había dado cuenta de su traición junto a la traición de la chica Sorrow y que el no había acudido a las reuniones por problemas "personales y privados" y que pronto lo pondría al tanto a su Maestro.  
  
Morfeo estaba caminando de un lado al otro del despacho, Albus estaba dándole de comer a Fawkes unas galletas.  
  
De pronto vieron algo en el cielo oscuro de la noche  
  
- es un pájaro – dijo Severus  
  
-es un avión – Dijo Cindy –  
  
-no, Cindy - dijo morfeo- acá no pueden haber aviones estamos en Hogwarts ¿ pero que es lo que viene hacia nosotros muy apurado.  
  
De pronto una figura de un hombre se acercó hacia la ventana y la golpeó  
  
-Es mi espía – anunció Morfeo- entra, Johnny , entra – lo invitó  
  
-como quieres que entre , si no le has abierto la ventana, Morfeo- observó Severus  
  
-Es verdad , que tonto que soy- se disculpó Morfeo y se apresuró en abrir la ventana para que entrara el espía.  
  
-Buenas noches – saludó correctamente el espía – aquí tiene mi informe Morfeo.  
  
Johnny (no diré el apellido , por ahora jejeje) saludó a todos estrechándole su mano y prosiguió sacándose la capa y demás abrigos. Dejando su cara al descubierto y su cuerpo solo tapado por la túnica.  
  
Al verlo Cindy se quedó con la boca abierta y con un tembloroso dedo lo apuntaba es..... Johnny...  
  
-Si, soy yo, señorita...  
  
Cindy sorrow – se apresuró Cindy en decir su nombre mientras sus ojos brillantes a causa de la lujuria observaban al espía de arriba abajo  
  
Señorita Sorrow – continuó él con falsa cortesía – si no le molesta, podría dejar de mirarme de esa forma, en este momento estoy trabajando no estoy para coquetear, me entiende.- Y terminó con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
  
Severus se sentía con ganas de hacer una fiesta en el Gran salón, y estaba seguro de que él correría con los gastos, ¡eso era un hombre decente! No como el Orlando Bloom que al instante aceptó ser el amante de la chica Sorrow. ¡eso es tener decencia!  
  
Cindy estaba avergonzada, y con la cara sonrojada miraba hacia abajo.  
  
¿qué traes, johnny?- le preguntaba Morfeo interesado.  
  
-Lea, usted mismo Morfeo- le dijo el espía orgullosamente entregándole un pergamino de su bolso.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Fin del capitulo: Acá no aparece Bloom, ( las lectoras le pegan a Maru) pero conocemos al sexy espía (Maru esta a punto de babear el monitor) Johnny. Pero ¿qué es lo que trae Johnny? En el próximo capitulo se enterarán, ¿Se imaginan a Snape haciendo una fiesta en el Gran Salón? Yo no... Para las fanáticas de Sirius Black: aguántense un poquito que Padfoot va a estar presente muy pronto.  
  
En el próximo capitulo : Harry, Ron y Hermione se preparan para vencer a Voldemort, veremos el informe de Johnny, y Lord Voldemort está en Hogwarts ¿qué hará?  
  
Bueno no hablo más porque voy a contar todo el capitulo,  
  
Ahora si... REWIEWS  
  
En total son nueve, pero para mi, son muchos más , me encanta que me manden REWIEWS. (Maru se calla y se limpia las lagrimas de felicidad y se pone a responder los mensajes de las lectoras)  
  
EARWEN: Hola!!! ¿Cómo andas? Gracias por escribir, no sabía que estudiabas en Hogwarts, jejeje, ¡a mi también me gusta la clase de Estudios Muggles, pero vas a tener que esperar unos capítulos a que " el adorado" aparezca, pero aquí tienes otro hombre para babear tu casa! Eso si, si lo descubres. Igual , En el próximo capitulo aparecerá el nombre y apellido de esta especie de " Lockhart" Pero Te adelanto que en los próximos,¡¡tendrás una sorpresita!! ( solo si sigues leyendo eh!) y si , como dirían los hombres, te digo con respecto a Lucius, " la carne es débil"  
  
LARS BLACK : Hola!!!! Gracias por escribir, ¡que bueno que te hayas reído mucho! Los Fics de humor están para eso, para hacer reír a los que lo leen y a la autora misma! Bueno, Con respecto a Ron y a Hermione... está lenta la cosa, Bloom acapara toda la atención de la población femenina de Hogwarts. Pero te adelanto que Bloom en los próximos capítulos va a sufrir!!! ( no mucho pero... jajajaja [risa malvada])  
  
NABIKI: Hola!!! Gracias por lo que me decís, y si, con práctica podes mejorar.. "la practica hace al maestro" no se por donde escuché eso, pero si, yo recién empiezo... Yo veo películas , en el cable y alquilo en el video Club, soy de mirar muchas películas, en televisión solo miro MTV y E!. (me gusta la música y el cine) Con respecto a los padrinos mágicos. Yo no lo veo, pero mis amigas de 15 y 16 años y mi hermanito de 11 si así que si encaja voy a poner algo. Con lo de Johnny No es Bravo,¡pero está bárbaro!! En el próximo te enterarás quien es.  
  
CLARISE: Como he dicho en el principio de este capitulo, Orlando se pertenece a sí mismo, y Yo no soy su dueña ni nadie, aunque si alguien puede secuestrarlo, ¡que lo comparta! Así es de todas! Y muuuyy pronto, " el adorado" sufrirá (no mucho pero si, sufrirá) Pueden estar en Hogwarts, si quieres te hago un lugarcito, Con lo de Lucius y Narcisa me diste buenas ideas, voy a ver si las usaré, Me encantó lo del experimento científico, te imaginas el " gran Lucius Malfoy en esa situación! Lo que escribiría Rita Skeeter! Jejeje (esa es una metida)  
  
Bueno, Ahora Si, me despido  
  
Besos a todos  
  
Maru! 


	6. tras las pista del Lord, ¿Spiderman?

Scary Fic  
  
por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer 1: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers . yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Disclaimer 2 : Orlando Bloom y los demás personajes pertenecen... bueno se pertenecen a ellos mismos, Morfeo es propiedad de lo que hicieron Matrix etc. NO SON MIOS, aunque Orlando Bloom, si alguien me lo quisiera regalar, encantada. La única que me pertenece es Cindy Sorrow, que es un reflejo exagerado de la autora. (bastante exagerado :P)  
  
tipo : parodia / humor  
  
rating: G a PG-13  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
Orlando Bloom  
  
Y...  
  
Capitulo 6 : tras la pista del Lord ; ¿Spiderman?  
  
Morfeo comenzó a leer.  
  
ESPÍA RESPONSABLE : JOHNNY DEPP  
  
MISIÓN : DETENER Y ESPIAR POR ENÉSIMA VEZ CONSECUTIVA A Voldemort.  
  
MISIÓN OTORGADA POR: EL CAPITAN DE ZION : MORFEO. INFORME Nº 222  
  
La noche del primero de septiembre del año en curso, el malhechor del mundo mágico conocido por unos pocos como Tom Riddle , y por unos muchos como Lord Voldemort ha estado en el bar Las Tres Escobas , como se había predicho, Yo, El espía Johnny Depp , miembro honorario de la liga ESPIAS CONTRA EL INNOMBRABLE Y ganador del premio al brujo más sexy del mundo cinco veces consecutivas, además del premio "El hombre con el cual todas las brujas del mundo tendrían una noche salvaje" ha estado montando guardias desde las cinco de la tarde del día de la fecha. Ahora enumeraré las fechorías que cometió el Lord esta noche  
  
el lord ha venido vestido de gala a la tres escobas , Delito : ¿Dónde ha sacado el dinero para comprarse esa ropa? El lord ha pedido de aperitivo, un tequila muggle, Delito : ¿de donde conoce esa bebida si nunca ha ido al mundo muggle, solo los ha matado? El Lord ha salido del establecimiento en una escoba Delito: ¿dónde la habrá robado?  
  
Johhny,- llamó Morfeo- acá de lo que se lo acusa es de robo, nada más y el lord ha hecho muchísimas más cosas.  
  
-Lo sé, respondió tranquilamente y empezó a sacar cosas de su bolso, primero sacó la escoba, la vuelapluma, un peine, un sombrero, los abrigos que se había sacado anteriormente, una pluma, un boleto de colectivo muggle, otro de tren , un contrato cinematográfico, para una película muggle llamada "érase una vez en México", mas pergaminos.  
  
Pasó otros cinco minutos sacando cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
Severus se retractó mentalmente, este no es mi ídolo, ¿porque no ordena sus pertenencias?  
  
Cindy, que no hablaba después de su vergonzoso comportamiento, pensaba lo mismo que Severus.  
  
Aquí tiene, señor Morfeo- y le dio un expediente que estaba titulado.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Las fechorías cometidas  
  
1991-1997  
  
por el espía Johnny Depp  
  
miembro honorario de la liga ESPIAS CONTRA EL INNOMBRABLE  
  
ETC.  
  
Y allí había un gran libro en el cual se contaba todo.. pero todo.. lo que había cometido Lord Voldemort, en aquellos años. Desde que se levantaba con la compañía del ex ministro Cornelius Fudge, hasta que se iba a dormir en compañía de Lucius Malfoy, el cual le entregaba su osito de felpa al Lord para dormir, y le leía un cuento titulado " Buscando a Nemo" el cual también había una película, que el Lord iría verla a su pre-estreno próximamente.  
  
-Señor- llamó Severus a Morfeo que estaba muy entretenido en mirar el libro del espía - ¿no cree que en vez de leer, siete años de la vida de Voldemort , deberíamos vencerlo?  
  
-Eh... – decía Morfeo mientras leía- "ocho cajones de cerveza había ordenado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nagini, está loco, yo ni borracho le hago el cumpleaños a mi serpiente"  
  
-Señor..- decía Severus exasperado- el chico Potter.  
  
Ah si – le contestó Morfeo,- aquí dice "el maldito chico Potter tiene un record de siete veces escapando con vida de Lord Voldemort, y el Lord no está muy tranquilo de esto.  
  
Entonces en ese momento, Johnny , el espía se acordó de que el es un buen espía y dijo – si quiere Morfeo, le presto mi investigación, pero debemos salvar al chico Potter.  
  
-esta bien – capitulo Morfeo y se fueron, varita en mano, hacia el bosque prohibido.  
  
En ese mismo instante, Voldemort y Colagusano terminaron de cavar la tierra en el bosque prohibido, para usarla próximamente de tumba para Harry Potter y con una sonrisa triunfal en sus horrendas caras, se dirigieron para el castillo.  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor reinaba el silencio, solo se encontraba Hermione tejiendo ropa y sombreritos para los elfos domésticos ,Ron haciendo su tarea de Pociones, ya que era su último año pensó en hacer las cosas "a la Hermione". Mientras Harry estaba mirando hacia el techo y pensativo. Según lo que le había dicho Morfeo, hoy Voldemort atacaría.. pero ya se había preparado durante el día estuvieron practicando, en un aula en desuso  
  
, todos los hechizos que se sabía desde el "wingardium leviosa" hasta el " patronus".  
  
Hermione lo ayudaba leyéndole pasajes de libros y Ron hacía de Lord Voldemort interceptando los ataques de Harry. Ron hacía tan bien de Voldemort que...  
  
Orlando Bloom que , por equivocación, entró a esa aula le dijo que le conseguiría un contrato para actuar en cine.  
  
Esa noche, les llegó una carta de Draco, la carta la había traído un fino búho gris. que sin pedir permiso se puso a tomar agua de la jaula de Hedwig Lo cual a la lechuza no le hizo mucha gracia.  
  
-Miren – les decía Harry a sus amigos- carta de Draco.  
  
-A ver – contestaron Ron y Hermione interesados.  
  
Harry: encontré en el despacho de mi padre ayer, antes de ir a Hogwarts , una nota de su señor, por cierto Weasley me he enterado de tu posible carrera cinematográfica, espero que puedas comprarte otra casa. Jajaja ( risas maliciosas)  
  
-qué tan rápido vuelan los rumores – se quejó Ron  
  
Era una broma Weasley, pero mejor vamos a lo importante, Morfeo tenía razón, hoy va a atacarte, creo que a las dos de la mañana, va a ir a tu habitación en forma de serpiente, eso es lo poco que he averiguado pero es algo. Mi padre, después de toda la humillación que sufrió va a ir a la próxima reunión del innombrable, No se lo que dirá su señor Estas son las novedades, por ahora pero... ¡¡a que no sabes!! Mañana por la noche es la competencia de Rap, y estoy muy nervioso, son las finales, si gano, seré más famoso que lo que soy!!! Estoy muy contento, y Eminem también Bueno. Nos veremos en clase de Pociones, Te escribo esto, así nadie sospecha..  
Draco  
  
-Debemos tener cuidado – dijo preocupada Hermione – Haré que Crookshanks esté montando guardia en tu cuarto,  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Ese gato? – le dijo Ron – no, no quiero ese gato, podría hacerle Scabbers, lo quiere matar y ..  
  
-Ron – le dijo Harry – ya no tienes rata  
  
-Es cierto – dijo Ron sonrojado  
  
Hermione lanzó un bufido y sacudió su cabeza.  
  
-Chicos, me voy a dormir, les dejo a Crookshanks  
  
Ron y Harry se quedaron solos, "Pero no dudo de que Crookshanks quisiera matar a la rata" –pensó seriamente Harry.  
  
Vamos, Colagusano – le retaba Voldemort,-Vamos.  
  
Colagusano estaba jadeando, esto no estaba en el contrato, trepar paredes. Pero ya lo vería con su abogado.  
  
Se encontraban trepando los muros de Hogwarts, eran aproximadamente, más de 1000 metros y Colagusano se encontraba cansado. "¿quien le dijo que tenían que hacer de Spider Man?" y encima con traje y todo.  
  
Se lo podía ver a Lord Voldemort vestido con un traje del Hombre Araña, se lo compró cuando fue al cine muggle a ver dicha película y según sus propias palabras, lo usaría para "misiones especiales". Precisamente hoy lo estrenaba y el Lord estaba muy contento por esto  
  
-¿por qué no trajimos la escoba , Señor? – inquirió Colagusano-  
  
-Porque haríamos demasiado ruido y además – explicó – quiero una entrada " a lo grande", tengo que superar a Potter, en su segundo año vino al colegio en un auto volador, Yo,- dijo mientras se señalaba y casi caía - vendré vestido de hombre araña  
  
-ahh – dijo comprendiendo Colagusano  
  
Mientras seguían trepando, todavía faltaban un par de metros, bueno un par de miles de metros... Colagusano consideraba la posibilidad de irse del grupo de mortifagos, Lord Voldemort no era el de antes, esta noche lo había comprobado.  
  
Morfeo, Albus, Cindy, Severus y Johnny, estaban examinando el bosque. Milagrosamente, cindy estaba callada y al lado de Severus , mientras miraban las ramas de unos árboles. Morfeo y Albus miraban el suelo, en busca de arañas o algo en que ayudara en compañía de Johnny  
  
-Creo que necesitaremos un montaraz - sugirió Johnny  
  
-Estas loco, Johnny – lo amonestó Morfeo- ya somos bastantes en esta operación, no me alcanza el dinero para pagarles sus sueldos, tuve que sacar de Gringotts una buena suma para pagarle a Sorrow y a Snape  
  
-Es solo una sugerencia, señor – dijo Johnny mientras seguía buscando en la tierra.  
  
Cindy y Severus examinaban las hojas del sauce boxeador ( cuidadosamente) cuando le vino algo a la mente de Cindy.  
  
-Severus- lo llamó – Harry  
  
-¿que pasa con Potter? – preguntó Severus confundido  
  
-Voldemort va hacia él, por eso no lo hemos encontrado  
  
-Tiene razón Cindy – dijo Johnny – Seguro que está en el castillo  
  
-Vamos – dijo Cindy – yo no voy a dejar que ningún malvado toque a mi ahijado  
  
-Esta bien dijo Morfeo – Albus y yo nos quedaremos aquí y ustedes vayan hacia la torre Gryffindor la contraseña es : Weasley estrella de cine  
  
-Esta bien – y partieron rumbo al colegio.  
  
Lord Araña ( perdón Voldemort) ya casi había llegado a la torre Gryffindor. La dama gorda estaba dormida, pero a escuchar las voces del villano, abrió los ojos  
  
-Contraseña- exigió media adormilada  
  
-Ehh- dijo Colagusano  
  
-Riddiculus – dijo decidido Voldemort  
  
-No  
  
-Salsa Golf  
  
-No  
  
-¿una pista?- pidió Colagusano  
  
-¿quiénes son ustedes, no tienen apariencias de ser alumnos? – preguntó la Dama Gorda  
  
-Ehh, somos profesores, -dijo Voldemort – él – señalando a Colagusano- es profesor de ...-pensó un momento- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas  
  
-¿ y Hagrid? – preguntó el retrato suspicaz  
  
-Se tuvo que ir de viaje – respondió Riddle  
  
-¿y usted quien es? – dijo la dama gorda  
  
-Soy profesor de.... Aritmancia , pero hoy vinimos a velar la seguridad de un alumno y ... nos olvidamos la contraseña  
  
-Ah si ,bueno yo no los dejaré entrar.- dijo con voz firme la dama Gorda  
  
5 minutos después  
  
-sangre limpia  
  
-No  
  
-Lord voldemort  
  
- ¡ por dios! ,No  
  
Caramelos longuiliguos  
  
-No  
  
-ayúdame, Colagusano- le pidió Voldemort a su vasallo, que se encontraba pensativo rascándose la cabeza,  
  
10 minutos después  
  
-Lenny Kravitz  
  
-No  
  
-Saeta de Fuego  
  
-No  
  
-Honeydukes  
  
-No  
  
-Arthur Weasley  
  
-No  
  
piiii! – sonó un silbato y luego una voz " han pasado los diez minutos, usted ha perdido, señor Riddle, retírese ahora le toca a Colagusano concursar "  
  
-No le toca concursar a nadie – Dijo firmemente Cindy  
  
-Sorrow – Dijo Voldemort -¡que sorpresa!, pensé que te vería mas seguido , después de la noche hermosa que habíamos pasado, por cierto, quiero que se repita  
  
Severus la miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada  
  
-Eso está en el pasado, Riddle, tú no le tocarás un pelo de esa cabeza de pelo azabache y mal peinado a mi ahijado, que te quede claro eso, Yo y Sirius lo cuidamos bien  
  
-¿Dijiste Sirius? – preguntó Johnny- ¿No será Sirius Black el que me hablas no?  
  
-Si, el mismo – contestó Severus  
  
-Ese engreído le voy a dar una patada cuando lo vea  
  
-¿por qué no empiezas, Depp? – le retó una voz  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Hola, lo siento, si salio bastante aburrido pero prometo que el próximo estará mucho mejor, jeje ya saben quien es el espía... ¿Se lo imaginaban? ¿Qué pasará con la carrera cinematográfica de Ron??? ¿aceptará? Eso en capítulos próximos. No desesperen... que Sirius estará presente muy pronto... Bueno no digo más nada y contestaré los REWIEWS que me llegan.  
  
AGUS Y MOONY : En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Sirius, y si, esa película me encantó, y a mi también me gusta muchísimo más Johnny que Orlando pero puse a los dos, y si, cuando salga Troya la voy a ir a ver, también trabaja Brad Pitt no? otro bomboncito, jeje, Bueno, gracias por lo que decis, espero que te siga causando gracia , Chau!! Besitos  
  
MAGICAL ELF : Por ahora no lo van a comer, pero le tienen ganas, pobre, te imaginas medio alumnado suspirando y mirándolo en todas las clases, debe ser incomodo, pero el pobrecito lo aguanta. Aquí tienes el otro capitulo. Besos y sigue escribiendo.  
  
EÄRWEN : Espero que hayas sospechado bien, aquí tienes el nombre y apellido del espía , y si tienes razón, con lo de Cornelius y Voldemort, no lo había pensado pero lo usaré, Gracias. No. Orlando no es un indecente es un dulce de leche, Con respecto al arquitecto, te voy a decir que es medio pesado, pero Harry sacará la respuesta en medio de todo lo que dice. Remus aparecerá en el próximo capitulo ( no le he dado mucho protagonismo, pobre) todo lo tiene Orlando, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer Sigue escribiendo. Besitos  
  
Espero que sigan escribiendo  
  
Besos  
  
Maru!! 


	7. El arquitecto

Scary Fic  
  
Por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer 1: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers . yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Disclaimer 2 : Orlando Bloom y los demás personajes pertenecen... bueno se pertenecen a ellos mismos, Morfeo es propiedad de lo que hicieron Matrix etc. NO SON MIOS, aunque Orlando Bloom, si alguien me lo quisiera regalar, encantada. La única que me pertenece es Cindy Sorrow, que es un reflejo exagerado de la autora. (bastante exagerado :P) ( está bien... no tanto)  
  
tipo : parodia / humor  
  
rating: G  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
Orlando Bloom  
  
Johnny Depp  
  
Capitulo siete : Peleas; el arquitecto  
  
Sirius vestido con una túnica muy linda, hizo acto de presencia, acompañado de Remus  
  
-Ahora mismo te daré el gusto – Dijo Johnny Depp – abalanzándose contra Sirius  
  
-Esperen-Dijo Remus ,esperen- dijo tratando de parar la pelea, -¡¡Sirius!!  
  
Pero Sirius no hacía caso, continuaba pegando puñetazos contra Depp, y el espía Slytherin seguía su ejemplo.  
  
Los espectadores, Severus, Cindy empezaron a apostar, la dama Gorda se volvió a dormir y Remus, por todos los medios posibles trataba de separar a los contrincantes.  
  
-Dos galeones por Depp – Dijo Severus  
  
-Cuatro a que gana Sirius, Severus –Dijo Cindy  
  
-Hecho- y se estrecharon las manos  
  
Severus sintió algo cuando su mano , tocó a la de la rockera, pero pensó que se trataba de los nervios por la misión que le encomendaban. Mientras Severus y Cindy miraban atentamente. Voldemort y Colagusano, silbando por lo bajo y sigilosamente emprendieron la retirada subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre de Astronomía y se internaron en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Harry escuchó ruidos afuera , no podía dormirse , por miedo a Voldemort , fue hacia la sala común a ver si encontraba una pastilla para dormir, pero se acordó de que todas las pastillas se las llevó Neville , así que se quedó en la sala común, pero al escuchar gritos de "Sirius , Sirius" y de "Johnny , Johnny" , su curiosidad pudo más y cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda. Lo que se encontró, casi lo hace desmayar. Cindy Sorrow y Severus Snape estaban hinchando cada uno por un luchador, y los luchadores que se llamaban Sirius Black y Johnny Depp luchaban sin importarles de que había un menor de edad presenciando la escena.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Gritó la voz de Orlando Bloom  
  
Sirius y Johnny pararon, y Cindy y Severus se dieron vuelta.  
  
Estaba allí Orlando Bloom vestido solamente con unos boxers y una bata algo transparente presenciando la escena, se lo veía muy enfadado (Ahh! Mi amor!!)  
  
-Señor Black, Señor... –dijo tocándole el hombro a Johnny-  
  
Johnny se dio vuelta y vio a su amigo  
  
-¡Orlando! –dijo yendo a abrazarlo  
  
-¡Johnny!, ¡cuánto tiempo! – dijo Orlando  
  
-¡como te va , amigo! –Dijo Johnny alegre.  
  
-Bien, vamos – invitó Johnny- vamos a mi despacho a tomar un café  
  
-OK, vamos , chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a Cindy y Severus – Díganle a Morfeo que en media hora estoy con él.  
  
En el corredor solo quedaron Cindy, Severus, Sirius y Remus  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí- inquirió Harry-  
  
-No, nada, cariño – Dijo Cindy- solo una pelea ,¿cómo te sientes?  
  
-Bien, Cindy -¿ y Voldemort?  
  
-¡Se escapó! – exclamó Severus-  
  
-Maldito - maldijo Cindy-  
  
-Cindy – dijo tímidamente Harry - ¿ Ha estado aquí Voldemort?  
  
-Si, Harry, querido, ha estado aquí pero por culpa de Sirius y de Johnny se escapó, pero vete a dormir, cielo, mañana tienes clase de Estudios Muggle y a Orlando no le gusta que se duerman en clase.  
  
-¡Voy a matar a Hermione!  
  
Hermione, esa noche, después del banquete, había ido con la profesora McGonagall y los había anotado para Estudios Muggle a él y a Ron. "es para que sepan apreciar a un buen profesor, nada más por eso, y además Ron tiene que saber cosas de muggles como usar la televisión, el teléfono, etc." -Argumentó  
  
-Ahora Voy, dijo medio adormilado Harry – Adiós , profesor Snape, Adiós Cindy  
  
-Vamos contigo – dijeron Sirius y Remus  
  
-El chico Potter tiene que descansar- los paró Severus -y nosotros tenemos una reunión en quince minutos. Black, ve a avisar a Morfeo y a Albus que Voldemort se ha escapado y tú Lupin – le ordenó a Remus – ve a buscar a Bloom y a Johnny y dile que vayan al despacho del director, la contraseña es : Tienda de chascos Weasley  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Remus antes de que Black se quejara con un "ese Slytherin no puede darme ordenes a mí"  
  
En unos segundos, se quedaron Cindy y Severus solos, como ninguno hablaba, Cindy rompió el silencio  
  
-Severus ¿cómo conseguiremos información ya que el Lord nos ha descubierto?  
  
Severus también estaba preocupado por el mismo tema, y le comentó a Cindy , sobre la carta que le había enviado Lucius Malfoy y con un suspiro de abatimiento dijo  
  
-Solo nos queda Draco...  
  
En quince minutos, unas nueve personas se concentraban en el despacho de Dumbledore, se encontraban el ministro de la magia Morfeo, el espía Johnny Depp sentado junto a Orlando Bloom, Cindy Sorrow , al lado de Severus, Sirius y Remus y también habían sido llamados Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.  
  
-señores-llamó Morfeo- hoy se nos escapó el Lord por un pelo pero... la próxima vez, lo juro por Zion, que triunfaremos.  
  
-Después de que el señor Morfeo hable – lo secundó Albus- un grupo de nosotros irá a hablar con el arquitecto. Y espero que no haya peleas también allí –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Johnny y Sirius  
  
-Ahora que Albus les ha dicho lo del arquitecto, yo les diré lo que tendrán que hacer hasta nuevo aviso- explicó Morfeo- Sr. Malfoy- Malfoy se paró y escuchó con atención lo que decía Morfeo- Hoy más que nunca tendrá que sacarle información a su padre, no tenemos otra salida, por favor , haga lo posible por traernos información. Nada más señor Malfoy, puede retirarse  
  
Malfoy bajó un segundo la cabeza en señal de respeto y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Señores Black y Lupin, ustedes tendrán que hacer una investigación, seguir , disfrazados por supuesto, a Lord e informarme todo lo que hace..  
  
-¡ese es mi trabajo, Morfeo! –se quejó indignado Johnny  
  
-Johnny – dijo Albus tranquilamente – usted tendrá otro trabajo.  
  
-Pueden retirarse, señores Black y Lupin  
  
Sirius y Remus saludaron y salieron del despacho  
  
-Harry- llamó Morfeo- tú irás con Cindy, Severus y Johnny a ver al arquitecto  
  
Los cuatro asintieron y Morfeo se dirigió hacia Orlando  
  
-Usted, señor Bloom , seguirá con sus clases y por mañana , cubra por favor el puesto de Historia de La Magia, ya que Cindy tendrá otra cosa que hacer. Y si Potter llega dormido a su clase, no lo reprenda.  
  
-Si, señor  
  
-Puede retirarse, señor Bloom- le dijo a Orlando  
  
El profesor saludó y se fue del despacho.  
  
-Bien, Cindy y Severus, cuiden a Potter, que irá con ustedes y usted , Johnny, trate de sonsacarle todo al arquitecto, tiene novia nueva, y no creo que quiera decirnos mucho..  
  
-Si, Morfeo – Dijo Johnny  
  
-Aunque creo que – continuó – para tratar de sacar información a un hombre, tenemos a Cindy- y se rió  
  
Todos los presentes rieron menos el profesor de pociones.  
  
-Me estás pisando, Cindy – se quejó Severus  
  
-No entramos todos en el metro, Severus, - contestó Cindy- está lleno de gente.  
  
-¿A quien estoy pisando? – preguntó Harry y después dijo - ¿ falta mucho?  
  
-A mi, Potter – dijo la voz de Johnny .  
  
-ya falta poco, Harry- dijo Cindy dulcemente - ¿Sabías que yo soy tu madrina, Harry?  
  
-Si, sabía, – respondió Harry- "quien otra podría ir a un bautismo vestida de cuero negro y tachas" y preguntó- ¿ tú eras amiga de mi padre?  
  
-si, era amiga de Lily y de James- respondió -pero nos conocimos porque fui novia de Sirius en Hogwarts – y se sonrojó. – yo estaba en Ravenclaw  
  
-¿¡En serio!?- preguntó Harry- "esto me lo tenía escondido" – pensó- ¿y por que cortaron?  
  
-Porque me fui al mundo muggle y después de unos años a trabajar de Auror, pero seguimos siendo amigos, yo sabía que él era inocente, me dijo lo del encantamiento Fidelius.  
  
Ahh- dijo Harry débilmente  
  
-Llegamos Cindy – anunció Severus  
  
En primer lugar, había una puerta, con una cerradura, Morfeo le había dado unas llaves, para que probara, pero ninguna, abrió, preocupados intentaron con un hechizo "alohomora" pero tampoco abrió, probaron otros, pero nada , Johnny iba a hacer un hechizo de magia negra cuando...  
  
-Creo que necesitaremos un cerrajero – sugirió Harry  
  
-Cállate, Potter, - le espetó Severus - ¿dónde demonios crees que encontraremos un cerrajero?  
  
-Aquí tienen un cerrajero – le dijo una voz femenina  
  
La dueña de esa voz , era Trinity, otra agente de Morfeo, que traía consigo un hombre bastante mayor, de aspecto oriental  
  
-¿quién es Neo? – preguntó Trinity  
  
-Yo – dijo levantando la mano, Harry  
  
-Aquí tienes el cerrajero Neo, y ten cuidado con el arquitecto, siempre se va por las ramas  
  
-Gracias por el consejo, señorita  
  
-Soy Trinity – se presentó – soy otra espía de Morfeo, bueno aquí está el hombre, tuvimos unos inconvenientes, y tuvimos que viajar en moto desde Gales, pero el hombre está a salvo,  
  
Severus miraba con interés a la recién llegada, si no fuera porque se había presentando como espía de Morfeo, habría juzgado , por sus ropas de cuero y su apariencia, que Trinity era amiga y compañera de banda de la chica Sorrow.  
  
-Bueno, me voy, Morfeo me llama- se excusó- Adiós Neo, Cindy, Johnny y a usted también – dijo dirigiéndose a Severus  
  
-Adiós – saludaron Cindy y los demás  
  
Cuando Trinity se hubo ido, Cindy, Severus, Johnny y Harry entraron a la vivienda del Arquitecto. En ese mismo momento, el hombre estaba sentado en una butaca, parecida a las que hay en los cines muggle, y sentado junto a él en la misma se encontraba una sexy chica acariciándole el pelo. Johnny tosió para que se escuchara que había alguien presente, pero se quedó estupefacto al ver la belleza de la novia del Arquitecto  
  
-Si? –preguntó cortésmente el Arquitecto  
  
-ehh -dijo Cindy medio turbada a causa de los miles de televisores que adornaban la estancia donde se encontraban y en ese mismo momento la enfocaban a ella -¿queríamos saber algo...?  
  
-¿qué? ¿ya deben de saber lo que es la Matrix o quieren que se lo repita? –preguntó en tono molesto.  
  
-No – se apresuró a hablar Severus –nosotros queríamos saber otra cosa...  
  
-Dígame, señor murciélago de nariz ganchuda.  
  
Cindy que en ese momento, se estaba delineando por quinta vez los ojos mirándose en los televisores, reaccionó.  
  
-¡no lo insulte, señor Arquitecto ! – gritó Cindy muy enfadada – Severus le ha preguntado muy educadamente algo y usted, le falta el respeto – y después de decir esto le pegó una cachetada al asombrado arquitecto – y espero que eso sirva a tratar con respeto a sus semejantes o saco la varita y usted va a ver... va a conocer a Cindy Sorrow enojada..  
  
Harry mientras trataba de calmar a su madrina, vio que la novia del arquitecto hacía un ademán de pegarle a Cindy...  
  
Pero Severus se interpuso.  
  
-Señorita. – dijo el cortésmente – no quiero que esto se convierta en OTRA PELEA- y miró significativamente a Johnny  
  
´-¡pero le ha pegado a mi novio – contestó indignada - ¡le ha pegado, usted lo vio!  
  
-Si , la vi – reconoció Severus – pero ella lo hizo para defenderme.  
  
Aquello le sonaba raro a Severus "defenderme" el se podía defender solo, no necesitaba un guardaespaldas ni una niñera , eso después lo arreglaría con la chica Sorrow.  
  
-Arquitecto – dijo Johnny – nosotros vinimos hasta aquí junto al Elegido, para saber como vencer a Lord Voldemort y mis fuentes dicen que usted sabe.  
  
-no te lo diré a ti – respondió el arquitecto –que venga el mismo Morfeo a pedirme la respuesta – mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para ver la película de su novia "Tomb Raider".  
  
-ya vi esa parte, cariño – le indicó Angelina – adelanta la cinta.  
  
-Creo que nos no harán caso, ahora – dijo Severus y todo por culpa tuya – la miró a Cindy - no sabemos la respuesta ni nada, vayámonos  
  
-Esperen – era la voz de Harry la que hablaba inseguro – y si yo le hablo al Arquitecto, a ver si me lo dice a mi ya que soy el Elegido.  
  
-No creo, Potter – le respondió Johnny – si no nos dijo nada a dos espías y a un profesor, no creo que a ti  
  
-Probemos, Harry – le dijo Cindy- ve a hablarle –  
  
Harry iba despacio hacia donde se encontraba el arquitecto, Como estaba tan entretenido, tuvo que golpearle el brazo, para que reaccionara.  
  
-¿Si? – preguntó cortésmente, pero cuando vio que era Harry le dijo en de mala forma -¿qué haces aquí , no te dije que te fueras con tus amigos?  
  
-Yo soy Neo, el elegido, además de Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió, - dijo firmemente - ¿no me tiene que decir a mí como vencer a Voldemort?  
  
-Sabías – le comentó el Arquitecto- yo tenía una empresa de videojuegos, y produje un juego que se llamaba Mortal Kombat , pero se equivocaron de nombre y le pusieron The Mummy ¿lo que son las cosas?  
  
-Usted no ha respondido mi pregunta – le replicó Harry-  
  
-Son nombres de películas, - siguió el Arquitecto – hice esos videojuegos a raíz de las películas  
  
-No me ha respondido mi pregunta – dijo exasperado Harry  
  
Mientras el arquitecto seguía con su cháchara, Cindy y Severus estaban discutiendo.  
  
-No necesito niñeras, Sorrow , ¿por qué le pegaste al tipo este? – le recriminó Severus  
  
-porque te insultó, Severus, por eso le pegué-.  
  
-no tenías por que pegarle – le replicó Severus bastante enojado - ahora no sabemos nada  
  
-para eso lo mandé a Harry- explicó Cindy – para ver si puede averiguar algo.  
  
Severus no replicó.  
  
-¡¡¡NO ES ESO LO QUE QUIERO SABER!!! –bramó Harry – Estaba harto habían pasado dos horas desde que habían llegado y el hombre lo único que hacía era hablar de sus video juegos y todos las cosas que había publicado - ¡lo que quiero saber es como vencer a Voldemort , señor –dijo en tono cortés pero muy enojado.  
  
-ahh, eso era, Neo- le respondió el arquitecto – si , a ti te lo diré. Para ganarle a Voldemort debes sacarle lo más preciado para él y así lo vencerás.  
  
-¿pero que es lo mas preciado? – preguntó Harry  
  
-Bueno, eso lo debes investigar, pero tiene que ver con todo lo que te he dicho anteriormente... algo referido con un pececito naranja muy dulce y tierno...  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Aquí tienen el capitulo siete , vieron que apreció Sirius!!!!!! ¿ se imaginaban a Cindy madrina de Harry? Yo no, pero bueno, aquí tienen al arquitecto, un poco pesado.. si, pero ahí está la clave de cómo vencer a Voldemort, si, ahí escondida... Eärwen... En el siguiente capi estará tu sorpresa... es decir empezará... Bueno, gracias por los rewiews, ahora los contestaré  
  
AGUS Y MOONY : Hola!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y si, Este Voldemort! Es super fanatico de las películas muggles, lástima que malgastó el estreno de su traje, Harry no lo vio y ni lo venció. Johnny y Sirius, van a tener otro "encuentro" te lo prometo! ¿sabes cuando se estrena Troya? Brad y Orlando ahhh! "suspiro". Y lo siento, pero Sirito va a estar ocupado en una misión con Moony, como pudiste ver...Bueno Gracias por escribir, que bueno que te haya enloquecido mi Fic, ¿Fic,? Bueno lo que sea. Besos  
  
ESTEFFY: Gracias, y sigue escribiendo.  
  
CLARISE: No, Clarise, ya te lo he dicho, Orlando no nos pertenece a nadie, ; solo a su novia, ( si la tiene , obvio) el disfraz de Spider Man, lo consiguió en Londres Muggle , al igual que todas las películas y demás artículos, si , Sirius apareció, poco pero o hizo, Ahh y con respecto a Johnny, Johnny ES MIO, ese si Me pertenece ( aunque él ni lo sepa :P) y no puedes aparecer en Hogwarts, Acaso no leiste "Historia de Hogwarts" jejeje, si, Draco, rapeará pero falta para eso... Gracias por escribir!!!  
  
EÄRWEN : Holaaa!!! ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien! Me alegro de que te hayas reído bastante... yo lo consideré un caplitulo medio flojo, ¡que bueno que adivinaste! No... no es bueno... ¡ soy demasiado predecible!! ( Maru se enoja y trata de ahorcar a lo que tenga cerca! Y con lo de desordenado... ningún hombre puede ser perfecto... una pregunta: ¿ Sabes Oclumencia? Solo digo.. el próximo capitulo te enterarás el porque de mi pregunta. Ya estoy harta de que me pidan a Johnny ¡¡¡Johnny es mío!!! Solo Mío!! Para apropiarse de alguien.. ya tienen a Orlando, el es mío. El otro día he visto por terceraa vez piratas del caribe,, oh dios! Como me gustaría estar a mi en una isla remota sola con Jack Sparrow tomando ron.. Wow!!! ( Maru babea al mejor estilo Homero Simpson cuando ve una rosquilla, pero en seguida se da cuenta de que, lamentablemente no puede seguir soñando con Sparrow y sigue contestando tu rewiew) Ah si, y Ya te enterarás de porque Johnny y Sirius se llevan mal Cof Cof Cindy, Cof, Cof,. En los próximos capitulos sabrás por que Orlando quiere a Ron de actor. Espero que tus preguntas estén bien respondidas. Besos. Sigue escribiendo. Es verdad, me olvidé de la pobre Samara ( estoy con una memoria estos días) voy a ver si aparecerá más. Chau!  
  
Bueno, primero siento que me haya quedado el capitulo algo corto!!! Y siento la tardanza Sorry! Pero en el siguiente capitulo veremos como son las nuevas clases de historia de la magia y Orlando le va a proponer algo a Hermione... y nuestra querida Eärwen lo interrumpirá (suspenso) ¿qué será?  
  
Bueno me despido.... Besos, acuérdense, REWIEWS!!  
  
Maru!!!  
  
(miembro de la orden Severusiana y totalmente en contra de la censura que sufrieron las chicas de la Orden) 


	8. Las Clases y una proposicion

Scary Fic  
  
Por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer 1: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers . yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Disclaimer 2 : Orlando Bloom y los demás personajes pertenecen... bueno se pertenecen a ellos mismos, Morfeo es propiedad de lo que hicieron Matrix etc. NO SON MIOS, aunque Orlando Bloom, si alguien me lo quisiera regalar, encantada. La única que me pertenece es Cindy Sorrow, que es un reflejo exagerado de la autora. (bastante exagerado :P) ( está bien... no tanto)  
  
tipo : parodia / humor  
  
rating: G  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
Orlando Bloom  
  
Johnny Depp  
  
Y algunos invitados más...  
  
CAPITULO 8 : Clases y una extraña proposición  
  
-Si, Morfeo – es eso lo que le ha dicho Harry.  
  
Era la voz de Cindy.  
  
Había pasado dos semanas y no había ninguna novedad con respecto a Voldemort. Johnny se fue al mundo muggle a filmar una película y Cindy se ocupaba de sus clases.  
  
-  
  
Los alumnos cuchicheaban, que las clases de Cindy , eran las mejores, contaba los hechos como si fueran películas y encima regalaba gaseosas y palomitas de maíz.  
  
Acá tienes Harry – le dijo dulcemente mientras entregaba el paquete de palomitas.  
  
Hermione estaba muy disgustada con el comportamiento de esta profesora.  
  
-Por lo menos que dicte clases decentemente y ¡miren como esta vestida! – se horrorizó - ¡ hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore y le diré que cambie sus métodos didácticos!  
  
-Calma Mione – la tranquilizaban Harry Y Ron entre risas - ¡ la profesora Sorrow es lo mejor! Cuenta los hechos estupendamente y no nos hemos aburrido con Sorrow, incluso recordamos las fechas y los hechos mucho mejor.  
  
-Si, lo sé , pero no creen que tiene que venir bien vestida.  
  
Cindy Sorrow ese día vino vestida con una pollera por debajo de la rodilla negra, una remera que decía "PUNK NOT DEAD" negra y tachas, bien como es ella  
  
-Creo que quiere conquistar a alguien – opinó Ron - ¿pero a quien?  
  
-Una idea se formó en la cabeza de Harry "¿Acaso no querrá algo con Snape?" ¡no soportaría tenerlo como pariente! ¡por favor que no sea el!  
  
-yo creo que quiere tener algo con Bloom – dijo Harry  
  
-Si – afirmó Hermione- ¿Quién no querría tener algo con él?, pero entremos, que nos va a bajar puntos  
  
Entraron, el aula de historia de la magia, estaba irreconocible, le habían añadido algunos posters que decían cosas como.. "Aerosmith GET A GRIP WORLD TOUR 93/94" Y "DUST AND BONES WORLD TOUR 94"  
  
-siéntense – les ordenó Cindy- ahora empezaremos – Cindy estaba luchando con el portarretrato de su rockero preferido Joe Perry de Aerosmith que se quería ir de la foto. – No, Joe ¡quédate ahí! ¡vamos, quédate!  
  
-Bueno chicos – dijo desistiendo de la pelea con el retrato- hoy empezaremos con la rebelión de los duendes, parte 5 , agarren sus cosas. ( se refería a las palomitas de maíz y las gaseosas)  
  
La clase transcurrió, de lo más entretenida, Cindy, si terminaba de leer antes de hora lo que dictaba el programa para ese día, le contaban a los chicos, sus más graciosas anécdotas. Es decir una clase para todos los gustos, había estudio pero también había para divertirse.  
  
Diversión. Eso era imprescindible para Cindy.  
  
Después del almuerzo, les tocaba Estudios muggle, la clase más odiada por Harry y Ron, el "profesor" Orlando Bloom, era un tipo bastante, como se podría explicar, exigente -eh.. si.. insoportable, si, esas son las palabras adecuadas-con sus alumnos, mandaban muchísima tarea, y siempre hablaba en voz alta de la aptitud de Ron para el cine, haciendo que este se ponga mas rojo que el ketchup. Todas las alumnas de todas las casas, incluyendo a Pansy Parkinson miraban embelesadas y completamente atontadas (efecto que duraba hasta el día siguiente) al profesor, pero había una alumna de Ravenclaw que estaba loca por Bloom, tanto que había llegado incluso al acoso. Se llamaba Earwen y se hacía conocer como "la ayudante del profesor Bloom" hacía cosas como, alcanzarle el bolso, abrir el armario, borrar la pizarra, no llegaba a violárselo al profesor porque en la sala había alumnos presentes que sino...  
  
-Tres pergaminos que indiquen el uso de la radio, no más, hasta la próxima clase – ordenó Bloom  
  
Mientras Earwen iba hacia el profesor por si necesitaba ayuda, Hermione, Ron y Harry se iban hacia las escaleras, tendrían clase de Adivinación, mientras Hermione de Aritmancia.  
  
-Tres pergaminos, está loco! – se quejaba Ron  
  
-Es para que aprendamos, Ron – le decía Hermione- Bueno , debo irme, debo ir antes, porque la profesora Vector, debe de decirme algo.  
  
-si, si, ve – le dijo Harry. Pero de repente se le prendió el foco.  
  
-Ron, - le propuso- que te parece si continuamos el legado de Fred y George  
  
-¿qué quieres decir?  
  
-una broma, ron, - dijo seriamente – voy a vengarme de "soy el mas sexy de todo el colegio" Bloom  
  
Ron asintió haciendo un ademán con las manos y murmuró "excelente" ( si no entendieron fijense en los simpsons )-  
  
Ahhh, dijo comprendiendo – Perfecto, ¿pero que?  
  
-ya pensaremos –dijo Harry enigmáticamente  
  
Pasó la clase de Adivinación y les tocaba ahora la cena, mientras comían el temor de tener a Severus Snape como pariente creció, Cindy estaba charlando animadamente con él y había visto que el murciélago con patas le había sonreído sinceramente ¿Qué pasaba ahí?  
  
En la mesa de profesores, Severus y Cindy estaban hablando de la ocasión en que ésta había seducido a Voldemort y de la posterior charla con Morfeo. Severus estaba siendo milagrosamente amable con ella y se reía de las locuras que la chica cometía.  
  
-Casi te despide Morfeo jeje – reía Severus – eso hubiera estado genial  
  
Cindy se ofendió y estuvo a punto de arrojarle una papa de la cena cuando...  
  
-Es mentira, Cindy – dijo él divertido- ¿pero cuéntame que es lo que le hiciste?  
  
-Pues, lo llevé a la suite, hablamos, le bailé árabe, lo besé una vez más- esto lo dijo con asco – y le saqué toda la información.  
  
-¿ bailas árabe? – le preguntó interesado Severus  
  
-Por supuesto, te crees que solo trabajo de rockera ¿quieres que baile para ti? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras tomaba de la mano al profesor y juntos entraban al vestíbulo.  
  
Harry al notar esto, se quedó de piedra.  
  
Hermione iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, cuando tropezó con el profesor Bloom  
  
-lo siento, profesor  
  
-está bien, Hermione- respondió Orlando - ¿tu sabes lo que es el cine y todo eso no?  
  
-ehh, si – dijo Hermione extrañada  
  
-Entonces – siguió Orlando - ¿puedo hacerte una proposición?  
  
-esto va a ser genial – murmuraba Draco – cantar en Navidad junto a Eminem,  
  
-¡vamos a reventar el salón! – dijo Eminem  
  
Se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin, Eminem había llegado a Hogwarts, gracias a los polvos flu, para que Draco practicase.  
  
-Draco, practiquemos, que tiene que salir perfecto – le animaba Eminem  
  
-Pero – decía inseguro Draco- y si los de mi casa, me quieren pegar, ¿qué haré con mi padre, si se entera me matará?  
  
-Contrataremos guardaespaldas – respondió naturalmente Eminem – dame tu búho que mandaré una carta a unos amigos.  
  
-Esta bien- aceptó Draco.  
  
Se encontraban en la biblioteca,  
  
-y ¿qué te parece Hermione?  
  
-Ehh.. –Hermione estaba dudosa pero al ver la sonrisa de Orlando dijo – Esta bien, profesor, Acepto.  
  
Severus miraba como la chica, que se había puesto ahora un traje de odalisca, le bailaba en su dormitorio, no podía creer que la chica Sorrow, tuviera tales atributos, él solo pensaba que era una chiflada. Pero...  
  
Cindy se acercó a Severus y con actitud provocativa lo besó. Snape reaccionó inmediatamente y correspondió el beso a la chica.  
  
-¡como los extrañaba! – gimió Severus  
  
-ya lo sabía – le respondió ella sonriendo mientras lo besaba nuevamente y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del profesor mientras se acercaban a la cama de éste.  
  
Mientras Severus y Cindy se encontraban bastante entretenidos en el cuarto del profesor de pociones. Hermione estaba junto a Orlando Bloom , en una reunión en la biblioteca .  
  
-Perfecto, Hermione. – dijo Orlando. – o sea que aceptas.  
  
-Si, Profesor Bloom.- respondió Hermione educadamente – Ron caerá.  
  
Orlando Bloom estaba impresionado con Ron, quería que el chico actuara con él en su próxima película, como el chico se rehusaba, que mejor que tenderle una trampa con la mejor amiga de éste.  
  
-Bueno, dile también a Harry, - decía Orlando – Quizá quiera ayudar.  
  
Hermione respondió segura – No, señor, Harry no se tiene que enterar – "si se entera es capaz de sabotear el plan, y yo quiero disfrutar los millones que Ron gane"  
  
- La codicia es mala, Granger – dijo una voz  
  
-Oh no! – exclamó Orlando –es esa chica otra vez, adiós nos vemos  
  
y Orlando salió disparado de la biblioteca.  
  
Eärwen apareció de la sección invisibilidad de la biblioteca.  
  
-Así que estabas hablando con el profesor Bloom ¿no? y ¿a solas? – le dijo – ¿sabes lo que haré? le contaré a Ron que están planeando una trampa para él  
  
-No, no cuentes nada, Eärwen, - por favor – le rogó Hermione.- Es un caso de vida y muerte – y con tono dramático-si quieres que Malfoy no le diga más a Ron pobretón, debes callarte la boca– pensó un rato – te daré lo que quieras Pero no le digas nada a Ron  
  
-¿lo que yo quiera? – preguntó Eärwen, con una risa maliciosa – TODO lo que yo quiera.  
  
-Si – le contestó Hermione preguntándose que era lo que quería la chiflada esta y por que – Todo lo que éste a mi alcance.  
  
-Perfecto, quiero.... ya sé : una noche con Orlando Bloom ( quién no querría eso?)  
  
¿Eh?- dijo Hermione confusa, - no sé si pueda conseguirte eso.. no puedo pedírselo.  
  
Bueno, si no puedes... – dijo Eärwen – voy a buscar a Ron para contarle, lo que he escuchado..  
  
-¡No! – gritó Hermione – está bien, te conseguiré la noche con Bloom  
  
Eärwen riéndose como una loca empezó a gritar ¡ voy a tener una noche con Bloom! ¡ voy a tener una noche con Bloom! Llamando la atención de Madame Pince. Una vieja con aspecto de buitre disecado. Y saltando se fue de la biblioteca.  
  
-¿cómo haré? – se preguntaba Hermione - ¿cómo haré para conseguirle a la chiflada esta una noche con el profesor Bloom?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se confirmó el miedo en la cara de Harry. Su madrina iba de la mano, sonriente del profesor de Pociones que parecía más agradable que nunca, perdón mas desagradable que nunca.  
  
-Hola Harry – saludó Cindy contenta de la mano de Severus - ¿Cómo estas?  
  
Ehh bien Cindy – respondió Harry dudoso – ¿y tú?  
  
-Feliz, Harry ya no me importa ni la banda, ni Voldemort, nada – respondió la rockera - ¿o no Sev?  
  
-Ehh no – dijo el profesor algo incómodo  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos, Harry, me muero de hambre  
  
-Adíos – saludó Harry  
  
"Oh no, ahora sí , lo voy a tener de pariente, ¡maldita sea! Prefería a Bloom pero este no! " – pensaba el niño que vivió y ahora el Elegido.  
  
Unos minutos después llegaron Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo se encontraba de buen humor y la chica muy preocupada  
  
-¿qué es lo que te preocupa, Mione? – le preguntó Harry  
  
-Oh, nada, Harry, los EXTASIS – mintió Hermione  
  
-EXTASIS, Mione, estamos en octubre, no me digas que has estado practicando para ellos  
  
-Miren – les interrumpió Harry señalando la mesa de profesores.  
  
Cindy estaba comiendo junto a Severus, los dos estaban sonrientes y tomados de la mano, Dumbledore sonreía y McGonagall estaba radiante "unos años más y no más jefe de Slytherin imparcial para Gryffindor" pensaba .  
  
Y de pronto se escuchó un aplauso, seguro que Cindy debe de haber comunicado la buena nueva.  
  
-Te compadezco, viejo, - le dijo Ron golpeándole el hombro en señal de apoyo a Harry mientras iban a encantamientos – yo ya me hubiera suicidado, Snape con tu madrina ¡oh dios!  
  
-déjate de tonterías – replicó Hermione – está bien que ellos se quieran, me parece perfecto. Es más, el profesor Snape necesitaba una mujer en su vida.  
  
-No me digas que ahora vas a hacer la asociación "Todos con Snape" ¡por dios, Mione,! La llegada de este Bloom, te ha afectado el cerebro!- dijo Ron indignado. – si solo encontraras el chico adecuado...  
  
-Por favor Ron, - dijo ya Hermione harta – vamos a Encantamientos-  
  
Lord Voldemort se encontraba en la Mansión Riddle viendo su película favorita "Buscando a Nemo" se trataba de un pececito naranja precioso y superdulce. Estaba comiendo sus palomitas de maíz mientras pensaba en como vencer al chico Potter. Colagusano iba de aquí para allá, limpiando en compañía de Nagini, la serpiente de tres o cuatro metros de largo de su amo. Estaba harto ya, el era el VASALLO, no el SIRVIENTE,  
  
-esto no puede ser –se quejaba Peter mientras limpiaba la cocina – renunciaré, si renunciaré o.. se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial, le diré el punto debil de Voldemort a Dumbledore así lo vencerá, yo iré a Azkaban , pero bueno, por lo menos allí me alimentan, no como acá que me usan.  
  
-¡Colagusano! – llamó Voldemort – ¡más palomitas!  
  
-Ya va, ya va – gritaba el vasallo con su bandeja con palomitas recién hechas.  
  
-Mira – decía Voldemort con ternura- ¡ no es adorable Nemo!  
  
-Eh.. si si – le contestaba Colagusano para quedar bien – por supuesto – " hoy me escaparé" –pensó  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Clarise: La verdad que no tengo ni la más remota idea si tiene nombre el arquitecto, yo creo que no, porque de donde saqué la idea ( Matrix) lo llamaban así. Y supongo que venderán disfraces en España, yo vivo en Argentina, y si me enteré de lo del atentado, me da una bronca, murió tanta gente inocente... pero bueno seguimos con esto, jajajaja viciada a las apuestas, eso me gustó... no, no creo que haya más peleas, porque Morfeo y Albus, ya están bastante nerviosos con esto de Voldemort, y lo siento, pero Draco y Eminem rapearán dentro de unos capitulos, ahora tenemos a Cindy ¡¡¡que por fin se quedó con Sevvy!!! Y una pequeña trampa para Ronnie. Besitos Chau!!!  
  
Eärwen : Hola! Primero te voy a aclarar que Johnny y Sirius están en prefecto estado, te pregunto nuevamente ¿Sabes Oclumancia? O yo soy demasiado evidente, respóndeme eso. Y si, vas a salir acosando al pobre Orlando, espero que te guste como te imaginé sino me dices y te pondré menos chiflada. Jejeje. Y si ya una amiga me ha calificado de "perversa" pero espero que no te agarre un paro cardíaco en el próximo capitulo, que también veremos para que diablos quiere Orlando a Ron como actor. Jejej, si he puesto a Moony, el y Sirius no podrían faltar. Y tenías razón esta chica sabe todo sobre hombres, pero solo tiene ojos para Severus. Con respecto al arquitecto. Yo tampoco saqué mucho en limpio y para mi gusto, Angelina es fea, pero todos los hombres andan como locos por ella, si no sacaste nada en limpio... en el próximo capitulo gracias a la ayuda de Colagusano lo harás.. Aquí está el capi, en el próximo saldrás más, lo prometo. Besitos  
  
Bueno, eso era todo, ya saben REWIEWS.  
  
Maru! 


	9. Promesa y Venganza

Scary Fic  
  
Por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer 1: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner brothers . yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Disclaimer 2 : Orlando Bloom y los demás personajes pertenecen... bueno se pertenecen a ellos mismos, Morfeo es propiedad de lo que hicieron Matrix etc. NO SON MIOS, aunque Orlando Bloom, si alguien me lo quisiera regalar, encantada. La única que me pertenece es Cindy Sorrow, que es un reflejo exagerado de la autora. (bastante exagerado :P) ( está bien... no tanto)  
  
tipo : parodia / humor  
  
rating: G  
  
Nota: basado en Scary Movie, las acciones pueden diferir de las películas mencionadas o irse por las ramas porque algunas la autora no las ha visto y no se las acuerda, pero se esforzará en hacer este fic lo mejor posible Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta porquería.  
  
Con presentaciones especiales de :  
  
Morfeo de "Matrix"  
  
Eminem de "8 Mile"  
  
Samara "la llamada" o "the ring"  
  
Orlando Bloom  
  
Johnny Depp  
  
Y algunos invitados más...  
  
CAPITULO NUEVE :PROMESA Y VENGANZA  
  
Jadeando llegó Hermione a la biblioteca, se tenía que reunir con la chiflada de Eärwen. La Ravenclaw le había dado el plazo de una semana para que le consiguiera a Bloom o sino iba a decirle todo a Ron.  
  
Respirando con dificultad, Hermione le dijo a la chiflada.  
  
-Orlando no quiere.  
  
-¡Como que no quiere! – estalló Eärwen - ¡mira que digo todo, eh!- y decidida fue hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
-¡No, espera! – gritó Hermione – pero me ha dicho que puede hacer otra cosa.  
  
Eärwen paró de caminar y se volvió hasta donde estaba la Gryffindor.  
  
-¿qué otra cosa?- preguntó.  
  
-Pues, el me ha dicho que no quiere pasar lo noche contigo, porque está moralmente mal, tu eres su alumna, y lo echarían de aquí, - Hermione paró de hablar, tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió- Pero ha accedido, si lo que has escuchado no va a ser revelado, a hacerte un pequeño show, él me ha dicho que tiene que ver con una película que a él le gustó mucho...  
  
-Esta bien – aceptó Eärwen - ¿cuándo tendré a Orlando Bloom para mi solita en un show privado?  
  
-Mañana por la noche – respondió Hermione.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban en la Sala común pensando en una broma, digna de Fred y George Weasley, para el despreciable Orlando Bloom  
  
-Y si le ponemos cámaras, tipo "Big Brother" para ver todo lo que hace durante el día y la noche Y lo publicamos en El Profeta  
  
"Si que le ha estado prestando atención a Estudios Muggle" –pensó Harry – "a mi nunca se me ocurriría planear un big brother con Orlando Bloom" – No, Ron – le respondió Harry – no podemos, acuérdate de que no podemos poner cámaras en Hogwarts.  
  
-Por supuesto que no – La voz de Hermione resonó en la vacía Sala Común, era la medianoche y todos se habían ido a acostar - según "historia de Hogwarts" no pueden haber artefactos muggle en Hogwarts.  
  
¿Entonces que hace Bloom aquí? –preguntó inocente Ron.  
  
-Oh!, ¡ eres insoportable ! – exclamó Hermione mientras se iba para el dormitorio de las chicas sumamente enfadada.  
  
-¿qué haremos con Bloom, entonces? Pregunto Harry a Ron – ya estoy harto de que todas las chicas digan que es un buen profesor, Cho le pidió un autógrafo, ayer y ¿ sabes lo que hizo.... ESE?  
  
.No ¿qué hizo?  
  
-le dio un beso en la mejilla – respondió Harry celoso – pero ya va a ver cuando se me ocurra algo...  
  
-Harry, - llamó Ron – tengo una idea...  
  
-Pensando Weasley...  
  
Ron inmediatamente después de escuchar eso , volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, era desde la chimenea . Era la voz falsa y arrogante de Draco Malfoy  
  
-¿qué pasa Draco? – preguntó Harry preocupado mientras iba hacia la chimenea.  
  
-No, nada Harry, solo quería decirte que en Navidad vamos a dar un Show junto a Eminem, quería contarte eso invitarte, por supuesto Weasley y Granger están invitados.  
  
-Gracias, Draco, - contestó Harry y de repente le preguntó al rubio - ¿ tienes una idea de cómo hacerle una broma a un profesor, pero una broma buena digna de Fred y George Weasley?  
  
Draco se tomó un tiempo para pensar y dijo – No hay nada mejor que ir a investigar a su habitación, y si encuentran algo sospechoso, publicarlo en El Profeta.  
  
Harry sonrió y dijo – Gracias Draco.  
  
El rubio sonrió y dijo, - Era para eso, Harry, ahora debo irme por si me descubren, Adiós- y saludando con la mano desapareció.  
  
-Buena idea ¿ no crees? – le preguntó Harry  
  
-Fantástica, - respondió Ron – Mañana por la noche la haremos.  
  
Harry sonrió y junto a Ron se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo para planear su venganza  
  
***  
  
Eärwen esperaba ansiosa en la biblioteca a Hermione, que le había dicho que diez minutos antes la iba a buscar allí para conducirla a los aposentos de Orlando Bloom .Eärwen estaba loca de contenta de pensar que tendría al profesor solo y desnudo para ella solita. Solo de imaginárselo se le hacía agua la boca. ( y a quien no...)  
  
Harry y Ron después de asegurarse de que Dean, Neville y Seamus estuvieran bien dormidos, tomaron el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa invisible.  
  
-chist, Ron – le advirtió Harry llevándose un dedo a los labios – no hagas ruido.... ¿pero para que demonios quieres eso?  
  
Ron estaba cargando una cámara de video aparentemente muggle.  
  
-Chist, Harry, nos van a oír – le dijo Ron  
  
-¿Pero Ron – preguntó Harry - ¿no puedes usar objetos muggle, recuerda lo que te dijo Mione?  
  
-Es verdad no puedo usar cámaras de video muggles... –contestó Ron enigmáticamente – pero esta No es muggle, está hechizada.  
  
-Pero ¿cómo?- Harry estaba asombrado, ¿de donde habría sacado esa cámara Ron? ¿cuánto Galleons le habrá costado?  
  
-Me la dieron Fred y George, -explicó Ron – les mandé una lechuza diciéndoles lo que pensábamos hacer y me la mandaron , dicen que repelen los hechizos de Dumbledore. Mira.  
  
Ron empezó a filmar la sala común y a Harry.  
  
-Funciona, yo ya estuve filmando el cuarto de las chicas.- contó Ron mientras acariciaba a la cámara como si fuese un perrito –oh linda! las satisfacciones que me has dado...  
  
Harry no dijo nada, estaba asombrado ante la cámara. No podía creer que los gemelos pudieron hacer eso, pero bueno, ya estaba claro de que tontos no eran.  
  
-Hermione llegó casi sin aliento a la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
-Mira – le explicó a Eärwen – Orlando quiere que yo esté presente por las dudas  
  
-¡Que! ¡Tú! – gritó Eärwen –  
  
-No grites – dijo Hermione – Si, yo, ¿algún problema?  
  
-Tú no estás para poner condiciones, Granger – le espetó Eärwen – Pero está bien, iré.  
  
Hermione y Eärwen se dirigieron escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras  
  
Harry y Ron salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor, la Dama Gorda estaba durmiendo. Había hecho una fiesta con su amiga Violeta, y terminaron muertas de sueño.  
  
-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –dijo Harry –  
  
El Mapa del Merodeador mostraba a Filch y su gata en el tercer piso, a Peeves el poltergeist en el Salón de trofeos. A Snape y Cindy en el dormitorio del profesor de pociones, a Dumbledore en su despacho hablando con Fawkes, la profesora McGonagall en su habitación y a...  
  
-¿qué hacen Hermione y la chiflada de la ayudante de Bloom en las mazmorras? – preguntó Harry sorprendido  
  
-Ni idea – respondió Ron - ¿Dónde queda el dormitorio de Bloom?  
  
-Por Aquí – indicó Harry.  
  
Siguieron escaleras abajo por el camino que había hecho Hermione segundos antes y se encontraron en las mazmorras.  
  
-¿estas seguro de que es por aquí? – preguntó Ron mientras seguía a Harry por las mazmorras,  
  
-Estoy casi seguro Ron – respondió Harry mientras miraba el Mapa del Merodeador – es por aquí.  
  
Mientras seguían con la caminata Ron, con cámara en mano, pensaba si el Mapa del Merodeador no se hubiera deteriorado con los años...  
  
-Aquí estamos – dijo Hermione golpeando la puerta. – Sr. Bloom, ¿esta despierto?  
  
-¡ obvio que está! – gritó Eärwen – por supuesto!  
  
La puerta se abrió y un elfo apareció en el marco de la puerta.  
  
Hermione , al ver al elfo, soltó un grito ahogado y dijo con un tono parecido al de la profesora Trelawney,  
  
-¡¡ oh no!!! el elfo está en el cuarto de Bloom, ¡¡ como no pude predecirlo antes!! ¡¡¡ invasión de elfos en Hogwarts!! ¡¡ oh dios!! ¡¡¡ pobre señor Bloom!!! ¡¡¡tendrá una muerte dolorosa y lenta!!! ¡¡¡oh por merlín!!!  
  
Cálmate, Granger – le espetó Eärwen llevándose un dedo a los labios – No ves que es Orlando disfrazado de Legolas,  
  
-Ahhh, si, ya me acuerdo – respondió Hermione mirando atentamente al elfo, - si, si, Legolas del Señor de los Anillos.  
  
-¿viste, eso Harry? – le preguntó Ron mientras filmaba con su camarita, - es un elfo de los bosques, espero que haya matado a Bloom, así voy a tener en vivo y en directo su cadáver  
  
-ya cállate, Ron- le dijo Harry mientras seguían volando por el corredor hacia la habitación de Orlando - ¿esa no es Mione? Y..y ¿qué hace junto la chiflada?  
  
Efectivamente, esa chica era Hermione, que entraba a la habitación de Bloom, junto a una exaltada Eärwen que no paraba de saltar "Bloom para mi sola –pensaba- Bloom para mi sola"  
  
Harry y Ron, las siguieron con la Saeta y entraron a la habitación de Bloom, y sin ser vistos, se escondieron abajo de la mesa en la que estaban Hermione y Eärwen, la Ravenclaw no paraba de hablar, estaba completamente excitada. A su lado, Hermione, concentrada, estaba buscando en su apunte de historia de la magia, algo sobre las posibles invasiones de elfos de los bosques,  
  
-No, no, no – murmuraba Hermione mientras hojeaba las páginas de su extenso bosque – no, no, ¿qué es Metallica?... Esta Sorrow, siempre con sus grupos de Rock...no,. no  
  
Debajo de la mesa, y bien cubiertos, por la capa de invisibilidad y por el mantel de la mesa, Harry y Ron escuchaban atentamente lo que decían Hermione y la chiflada de Eärwen,  
  
-No, no –seguía murmurando Hermione – pero si me lo he perdido, ¿qué haré?  
  
-¿qué buscas Granger? – le preguntó Eärwen mientras miraba la habitación, mejor dicho, esa parte de la habitación, había en frente de la mesa en que ellas estaban, un improvisado escenario, que ahora, lo cubría un telón, y nada más, "seguro que habría por ahí un mozo, sino pienso decir todo" pensaba Eärwen mientras escuchaba todavía a Hermione diciendo – no, no, aquí no, no, no.  
  
-¿qué buscas Granger? – le repitió la Ravenclaw – no creo que Legolas esté en ese libro –  
  
Ahora Mione, con un hechizo, había trasladado la biblioteca de Hogwarts con sus correspondientes muebles a la habitación del profesor.  
  
-¿cuándo empieza? –inquirió otra vez, Eärwen - ¿falta mucho?  
  
-No, no falta nada, Eärwen, - le respondió Hermione distraídamente. En verdad, la Gryffindor, estaba buscando el hechizo desmemorizante para Eärwen, la Ravenclaw estaba siendo tan insoportable, que tenía ganas de echarle un Obliviate, para que se olvide la trampa, y listo, asunto arreglado...  
  
Pero, debajo de la mesa...  
  
Ron, estaba muy entusiasmado, filmando la habitación de Bloom, no paraba de hablar, y a cada rato le decía a Harry, que también se encontraba bastante molesto, cosas como.. "mira, esto," o "mira... una televisión" y esas cosas  
  
-silencio, Ron- le advirtió por enésima vez – nos pueden escuchar... y ¡¡ apaga esa cámara!!  
  
-Shh – le advirtió esta vez Ron, - nos pueden escuchar..  
  
-¿qué fue eso? – dijo Eärwen  
  
-¿qué? - respondió Hermione levantando la cabeza del libro " Encantamientos para olvidar de... lo siento me olvidé" y aguzó el oído? – ¿que?  
  
Pero no pudo responder... una melodía conocida les llegó a los oídos..  
  
-¡pero que!- gritó Harry –  
  
Si, amigos, se abrió el telón...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hola! Como ando media bloqueada con esta historia, he decidido publicar este capitulo, un poco mas corto que lo normal, Sorry- para que lo lean, pero les prometo que en el próximo Si estará el baile de Bloom, y la declaración del doblemente traidor: Colagusano.. y otras cosas.. Ahora responderé el rewiew que me llegó EÄRWEN, ¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTAS???  
  
CLARISE: jejeje, si, Voldie es adorable, ya me lo imagino viendo películas para chicos, jajaja! No te preocupes, Voldie ya tiene la peli en DVD y toooooooooooooooooodo el merchandising de Buscando a Nemo.... ¿acuérdate del arquitecto?, jajaja Hermione lo único que quiere es el dinero, porque no quiere que Draco Malfoy le diga pobreton a Ron, , en el proximo capitulo se develará la incógnita de porque Orlando quiere a Ron de actor, Veré si puedo colarte en la Sala de Slytherin,.. tendré que pensarlo.. ( no mentira, seguro que estarás...? jeje, bueno, te adelanto que en dos o tres capitulos nos acercamos al final, Que bueno que te gustó mi historia, es una de las primeras que se me ocurrieron. Bueno, me despido Besitos, Maru  
  
Besitos y ya saben REWIEWS!!!!  
  
Maru!!!  
  
-Miembro de la Orden Severusiana- 


End file.
